Revelando los secretos del pasado
by Allissha
Summary: Ranma es dueño de una productora cinematográfica en Tokio, Akane es una productora ejecutiva en Bombay, ambos con un extraño pasado en común, ella oculta un gran secreto, ¿Qué tendrá Ranma que ver con eso?, y ¿Cómo afectara el presente de ambos?. En memoria de una gran amiga, su final feliz a traves de personajes que le gustaban mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos nuevamente :D, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, a ver qué les parece el primer capítulo, ya que salió en un momento de ociosidad, todo por asistir a unas aburridísimas juntas, así que, ustedes dirán.**

* * *

**- Kozuo, ¿tienes noticias? –** pregunto con ansias un joven de unos veinte años, vestido con un traje negro y corbata azul turquesa, este se encontraba sentado detrás de un fino escritorio color caoba, mientras jugaba dándole vueltas a su bolígrafo.

**- Para nada, hasta hace seis meses se le vio en Tokio…** - contesto preocupado un hombre de anteojos negros, el cual, era tan solo unos cinco años mayor que el otro - **en el aeropuerto.**

**- ¿Entonces? **- pregunto temiendo escuchar la respuesta de su compañero.

**- Le perdí la pista** - respondió bajando la mirada, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaría nada lo que iba a escuchar, lo conocía demasiado bien como para suponer que se tomaría las cosas con cealma.

**- ¡Maldición!** – grito el hombre enterrando su puño sobre el escritorio de fina madera – **no es posible, en que rayos estaba pensando.**

**- Pero no te preocupes, estoy en ello** – el hombre trato de tranquilizarlo, por experiencia sabía que si su amigo no estaba conforme con los resultados, las cosas saldrían mal, ya que este era muy impulsivo - **estoy seguro que pronto tendré más información**.

**- ¿Y lo otro?** – Pregunto inhalando y exhalando profundamente como si se ahogara, contuvo la respiración unos segundos tratando de calmarse.

**- Al parecer, tus sospechas eran ciertas… pero nada es seguro, es posible que también estemos en un error, pero, la buena noticia es que la balanza se inclina demasiado a nuestro favor - ** contesto con una sonrisa.

**- Estoy plenamente seguro de ello, pero no podemos confiarnos, aún tengo mis dudas, pero no nos queda alternativa, tenemos que proceder cuanto antes…. no sé si estoy en lo correcto Kozuo** – pareció pensarlo por unos instantes, luego continuo – **pero creo, que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, y mientras reúnes toda la información necesaria, debemos continuar con el plan.**

**- ¿Estas completamente seguro?** – pregunto mirándolo con preocupación – **sinceramente, no se si se lo crea, se puede dar cuenta y se nos puede salir de las manos… sabes lo que **_**esa**_** es capaz de hacer.**

**- Lo se Kozuo… lo se… por eso es que estoy en este lio, pero por lo menos será hasta que la encuentres, o confirmemos mis sospechas….lo que pase primero…** .- el hombre estaba muy pensativo, no sabía si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta, pero, tenía que intentarlo **- mientras tanto, no tengo salida, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

**-Pero podemos posponerlo, tal vez si desapareces un tiempo podamos solucionarlo** – sugirió ansioso, creía que era la solución perfecta para ayudar a su amigo – **solo sería por mientras, yo podría hacerme cargo de todo, nadie tiene por que saber dónde estás**.

**- ¿Y mientras tanto Kozuo?** – pregunto, no estaba convencido con la sugerencia de su amigo - **no, yo creo que te va a tomar más tiempo la búsqueda, ya han pasado siete meses, no puedo seguir así, me están presionando Kozuo, quieren respuestas y no las tengo** – suspiro y se dejó caer completamente derrotado sobre la silla – **en todo caso, no estoy perdiendo nada, de todas maneras ya he perdido más de lo que pensé, todo por mi estupidez, solo espero poder solucionarlo más adelante.**

**- Está bien… tu ganas **– dijo resignado, sabía que su amigo era muy decidido – **ya conseguí los documentos, pero hay tener cuidado, si se da cuenta todo se viene abajo, y se pueden complicar más las cosas, no nos conviene.**

**- Lo sé** – sabía que era un riesgo, pero tenía que correrlo**- hay que hacerle creer que le estamos dando lo que pide, aunque creo que ni cuenta se dará si hacemos bien las cosas… no me falles Kozuo.**

**- Está bien** – alego, su amigo estaba confiando plenamente en él, no podía fallarle, estaba seguro que lo lograría **- tendré preparado todo para dentro de una semana.**

**- Está bien Kozuo, yo me encargare de lo demás** – agrego no muy convencido, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero si quería su venganza, tenía que lograrlo.

**- Entonces amigo… que comience el juego, solo espero que no tengas nada de que arrepentirte, nos vemos en una semana** – dijo el hombre antes de ponerse de pie dejando a su compañero muy pensativo y preocupado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cinco años después en la ciudad de Bombay, una hermosa joven ingresaba a las oficinas de una importante compañía productora de cine en la India.

**- Buenos días Naisha** – saludo a su joven asistente con una sonrisa.

**- Buenos días señorita, el jefe la espera en su oficina** – le informo la joven devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**- De acuerdo, voy de inmediato **– respondió la joven retomando su camino, sabía que ya de por si iba tarde, el hecho de que fuera tan apreciada por su jefe, no le daba privilegios de retrasarse de esa manera.

**- Buenos días Señor**– saludo la joven cuando entro a la elegante oficina, se sintió ligeramente avergonzada por su retraso, en cinco años jamás había llegado tarde – **lamento llegar tarde.**

**- Buenos días señorita Tendo** – dijo el hombre sentado en su elegante sillón de piel negra – **siéntese** –ordeno, la joven asintió y se sentó – **déjame presentarte al señor Dhimani, uno de nuestros mejores productores. **

La joven saludo amablemente con una amplia sonrisa.

**- Bueno, como ya está enterada, llevamos tres meses haciendo gestiones con **_**Itsuka**__** R&A**_**, los más grandes productores de cine en Japón **– la joven frunció el ceño, no entendía que tenía que ver ella con eso, el hombre se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió explicarle – **permítame explicarle, el señor Dhimani, en su última visita a la ciudad de Tokio, se interesó por un bellísimo talento, la actriz Kodashi Kuno, pero, lamentablemente esta tiene un contrato por tres años con ellos, por lo tanto, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, han aceptado anular el contrato de la joven actriz.… pero deberemos cumplir con unas condiciones.**

**- ¿Qué condiciones?** – pregunto la joven muy interesada, tenía curiosidad, ya había escuchado acerca del talento de la joven Kuno, y estaba segura que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente, a menos que su jefe hubiera ofrecido algo tan bueno como lo que ellos tenían.

**- Han solicitado que a cambio, se les ceda el contrato de nuestro mejor productor ejecutivo** –agrego seriamente, conocía muy bien a la joven, por lo tanto, sabía que no se lo iba a tomar nada bien, estaba nervioso, pero no tenia alternativa, si querían rodar esa película pronto, tenía que ceder las peticiones de los japoneses - **en este caso usted.**

**- ¿Queeeeee? **– grito poniéndose de pie totalmente alterada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la habían cambiado por una tonta actriz, a ella, el mejor talento en lo que a producción cinematográfica y audiovisual se refería en todo Bombay – **eso no es posible… tengo responsabilidades aquí, simplemente no puedo, aún no se termina el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, además, hay otros que se pueden hacer cargo, por ejemplo…. – **pensó tratano de buscar un nombre, pero en esos momentos su cerebro parecía ofuscado** - Por ejemplo…. Michael** – grito esperanzada y feliz por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir - **el sería perfecto, estoy segura que los japoneses estarían totalmente de acuerdo.**

**- Tranquilícese, no sé de qué se preocupa, estoy seguro, que alguien más puede hacerse cargo de su trabajo en estos momentos** – estaba tratando de convencer a la joven, sabía, que si bien era cierto que ella se encontraba en esos momentos trabajando en un rodaje de suma importancia, también era importante obtener el contrato con la actriz japonesa – **ofrecí como usted menciono, al Señor Michael, pero se negaron… lo siento señorita Tendo, la quieren a usted, fueron muy claros, o de lo contrario, no están dispuestos a hacer trato con nosotros, y tanto usted como yo, sabemos lo importante que es empezar a rodar esa película, lo cual no podremos hacer si no tenemos a nuestra actriz principal.**

**- Pues búsquense a otra** – contesto tajantemente, con evidente molestia, estaba furiosa, y le estaba costando mucho no perder el control **– estoy segura, que hay otras candidatas para representar el papel.**

**No señorita Tendo** – le rebatió con seriedad, sabía que la joven era terca y sería difícil convencerla– **el señor Dhimani, considera que la persona perfecta para el papel es la señorita Kuno. Pero no se preocupe, la señorita Naisha ha hecho los preparativos, su vuelo sale esta tarde, están muy interesados en su trabajo y quieren verla cuanto antes.**

Ella vio la seguridad con la que el hombre le hablaba, en ese momento, supo que no tenía alternativa, el no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo, cuando su jefe quería algo, simplemente lo obtenía, en este caso, él quería a esa actriz, así que, él estaba dispuesto a cambiarla por ella de ser necesario, entonces, ¿Qué opción tenia?

**- De acuerdo** – dijo no muy convencida, estaba molesta, en que momento habían decidido prescindir de su trabajo, acaso, ¿Tan poco valía para ellos? – **veo que no tengo alternativa.**

El hombre sonrió complacido, la joven había aceptado su "propuesta de intercambio".

Akane salió presurosa de la oficina de su jefe, se dirigió a toda prisa a la suya, estaba muy alterada, como se atrevía a hacerle algo así, no lo entendía, si era como decían, la mejor productora ejecutiva, entonces, ¿Por qué le hacían esto?, eso no lo podría entender, y… ¿Quiénes eran esas personas de _Itsuka__ R&A_?, ¿porque la querían trabajando para ellos?, no importaba, de todas formas, lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

**Naisha, podrías traerme un poco de agua por favor, y comunícame con Hasin** – pidió al entrar a la oficina, sabía que eso no estaba nada bien, siempre supo que debía volver, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, o por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

**Enseguida señorita Tendo** – contesto su joven asistente, nunca había visto a su jefa tan alterada, sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero nunca la había visto tan molesta.

**Gracias Naisha, y por favor comunícate con Krisha para que se encargue de todo, necesito la transferencia de Akemi…** - suspiro – **todo debe estar listo cuanto antes.**

**Ya me encargue se eso señorita, en seguida le traigo su pedido** – dijo la joven antes de salir de la oficina. Akane estaba segura que la iba a extrañar, era realmente eficiente, llevaba trabajando con ella dos años, y en todo ese tiempo, le había demostrado lo valiosa que era para el puesto que desempeñaba.

En ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos, miro la pantalla y no reconoció el número, eso le extraño enormemente, pero aun así decidió contestar **– Diga - **

_**- ¿Akane?**_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, ella se sorprendió mucho, se preguntó cómo era posible que su hermana hubiera conseguido su número.

**- ¡Nabiki!... Pero que… ¿Cómo?** – estaba realmente sorprendida.

_**No te podías esconder mucho tiempo de la gran Nabiki Tendo, lo sabes ¿Cierto? – **_dijo divertida la voz al otro lado de la línea.

**- Nabiki, ¿alguien más sabe dónde estoy?** – se apresuró a preguntar preocupada.

_**- No Akane, aún no he dicho nada, pero debo reconocer que me llevo tiempo localizarte, poco más de cinco años realmente, aunque debo confesar que tuve mucha ayuda…. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que te encontrabas en la india**_– de repente su voz cambio de divertida, a una de total enojo para gritarle– _**Pero como se te ocurre semejante estupidez Akane… ¿en que estabas pensando?… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ... ¿de todo lo que has ocasionado?**_

**- Nabiki ….. yo … yo ** - Dijo totalmente nerviosa, se había quedado sin palabras, como explicarle algo que ni ella entendía.

_**- Bueno, bueno, ya no hay remedio **_– dijo Nabiki totalmente calmada, a pesar de estar molesta, sabía que su hermana menor había tenido sus razones, no era necesario que se lo explicara, ella era muy observadora – _**eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que tienes que volver. **_

**- Nabiki, yo no creo volver a casa, tengo hecha mi vida aquí, no puedo regresar ahora… **- de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido, después de todo, ella iba a volver, entonces ¿Dónde podría esconderse?, no, no había lugar, estando en Japón, estaba segura que la encontrarían pronto, después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió, que lo mejor sería decirle a su hermana - **voy a volver a Japón, pero no a casa Nabiki, no estoy lista aun.**

**- Akane** – dijo con voz autoritaria – _**Kasumi se casa en dos semanas, tienes que estar aquí.**_

Después de pensárselo unos segundos, decidió contestarle, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero si se trataba de su hermana mayor ¿cómo negarse?, no podía, era su hermana después de todo, debía estar ahí, en el día más importante de su vida.

**- De acuerdo Nabiki, iré, de todas formas me transfirieron del trabajo, así que esta tarde viajare a Japón…. estaré allá mañana temprano** – suspiro – **así que pasare mañana por la tarde a Nerima.**

_**- Perfecto, le diré a Kasumi para que prepare todo – **_su hermana se oía realmente feliz con la noticia – _**estoy segura que le alegrara la noticia.**_

**- Nos vemos mañana** –colgó y suspiro, no tenia de otra, tendría que enfrentar a su padre.

Se sentó y decidió cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, necesitaba calmarse, no podía dejar que los nervios la traicionaran, el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente, por lo que se apresuró a contestar – **Hasin, ¿supongo que Naisha ya te explicó?.**

_**- Así es**_ – se oyó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea _- __**tranquila, ya he hablado con Akemi, estará bien, no te preocupes.**_

**- Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?** – pregunto algo preocupado – **no es algo temporal, es definitivo.**

- **Todo estará bien, sabes que te apoyare en lo que sea** – hablo de manera conciliadora – **tarde que temprano tenía que suceder, y lo sabes, pero no tienes nada que temer, Akemi es muy inteligente.**

**-Tienes razón** – dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Estaba decidido, no podía hacer nada _**- ¿pero de que me preocupo?, han pasado más de cinco años**_ – pensó, después de todo sabía que algún día tendría que volver, estaba segura que su padre no estaría nada contento, después de todo, ella era la oveja negra de la familia Tendo, su padre había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ella, ¿y que había hecho?, lo había defraudado, pero aun así, sabía que no podían culparla del todo, era joven, como esperaban que hiciera algo como aquello, no, no podía, simplemente, no podía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se ve salir del aeropuerto en Tokio una radiante Akane, iba en compañía de un apuesto joven de cabello negro, no era mucho más alto que ella, una pequeña niña de unos cinco años y una joven dama de cabello negro y piel morena, era hermosa, y en seguida se notaba que era proveniente de la India.

**- ¿lista Akane?** – pregunto el hombre

**- Así es Hasin** … así es – contesto bajando la mirada y suspirando

**- Akemi ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dijo mama?** – pregunto el hombre a la pequeña

**- Si papa** – contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

**- Buena chica-** dijo el sonriéndole a la pequeña -**Entonces de acuerdo…. Vamos**

Horas más tarde, en el edificio de _Itsuka__ R&A_ en Tokio, se ve entrar a una pareja vestida con unos elegantes trajes de ejecutivos, estos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo hermoso y grande que es el edificio.

Mientras tanto en una de las oficinas de este mismo edificio.

**- Buenos días señor** – saludo el hombre de anteojos al entrar a la elegante oficina.

**- Buenos días Kozuo, ¿ya está todo listo?** – pregunto poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una copa de vino a su acompañante.

**- Ya señor, de hecho todo está saliendo según lo planeado, Mouse ya se está haciendo cargo, y no será necesario intervenir hasta que usted lo decida –**contesto satisfecho.

**- Perfecto, entonces solo hay que esperar… por el momento me retiro, debo atender unos asuntos… te voy a pedir que te hagas cargo y termines con los últimos detalles, no dejes ningún cabo suelto por ningún motivo… encárgate de que todo salga perfecto, ya es hora de que esto termine y coloquemos las cosas donde deben estar** – dijo complacido, después de cinco años, al fin las cosas le estaban saliendo bien.

**- ¿Quiere ver toda la información?, Creo que hay cosas de las cuales deberías enterarse antes de… **- no pudo terminar porque el hombre le interrumpió

**- No es necesario Kozuo, cuando llegue el momento, será como tiene que ser, debo irme, pero mantenme informado de todo** – ordeno con una sonrisa, estaba demasiado ansioso, por lo tanto, no podía esperar, sabía que si se quedaba ahí podría arruinarlo todo, había trabajado demasiado en su plan, no era una opción dejarse dominar por un impulso.

**- De acuerdo – **susurro, aunque ya no fue escuchado por su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del edificio.

**- Buenos días** – saludo un joven chino de cabello negro y gafas **– mi nombre es Mouse, yo soy el director, sean bienvenidos.**

- **Buenos días** – contesto la joven Tendo con una sonrisa – **me imagino, que el rodaje es de suma importancia, de otro modo, no nos encontraríamos aquí.**

**- Así es** - contesto el chino con una misteriosa sonrisa – **el productor, está muy interesado en ver lo que usted puede hacer en este proyecto.**

**- Entonces comencemos **–contesto con seriedad – **este es Hasin, el es el técnico especialista en sonido. El se encargara de la parte audiovisual, pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué si es tan importante este proyecto, el productor no se encuentra aquí?**

**- No se preocupe** – escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella – **yo me hare cargo de todo, después de todo el jefe no es solo el productor, sino también es el dueño, por lo tanto, no siempre le veremos por aquí.**

**- ¿Kuonji? – **pregunto sorprendida, la mujer solamente sonrió.

**- Veo que no me has olvidado Akane, hola Hasin – **el hombre le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

- **Como podría** – dijo con una sonrisa – **pero no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Soy la coproductora de este rodaje, trabajo aquí desde hace tres años** – contesto con orgullo – **es un excelente trabajo, es mejor que el anterior, lo que no entiendo es que haces tú aquí, ¿no deberías estar en Bombay?**

**- Hubo un intercambio** – resoplo molesta – **mi exjefe, decidió intercambiarme por una cabeza hueca.**

**- Ahhh si, algo me comentaron** – contesto la joven Kuonji pensativa – **lastima, Kuno era una de las mejores, no entiendo al jefe, durante meses se negó a dejarla ir, pero hace dos días, de repente, así de la nada, accedió.**

**- ¿En serio? – **pregunto sorprendida, no entendía, si era de las mejores, ¿Por qué dejarla ir?, ella en lugar de su nuevo jefe, nunca lo haría.

**- Si **– contesto – **no quiso dar ninguna explicación, solamente, dijo que tiene sus motivos.**

**- Que raro** – Akane se preguntaba, ¿Qué clase de persona seria?, estaba casi segura, que era algún viejo amargado – **pero, en verdad me gustaría saber para quien trabajare ahora.**

**- De eso no te preocupes, ya lo harás más adelante, es una persona agradable, muy apuesto, y muy joven** – le dijo a su colega con una sonrisa soñadora – aunque la verdad son dos jefes**.**

**-No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? – eso si le parecía raro, sabía que era difícil soportar los caprichos de un jefe, pero de dos, la cosa cambiaba, no estaba segura si lo soportaría.**

**- No te preocupes- **la joven Kuonji de dio cuenta de las cavilaciones de su amiga, la conocía, y sabía que le era difícil seguir ordenes sin antes refutarlas** – sabemos que son dos dueños, el jefe y alguien a quien nadie conoce, es una sociedad, pero él no menciona nada al respecto.**

**- Vaya, eso si que es extraño – **en verdad estaba muy intrigada, su amiga, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

**- La verdad es, que me alegra que estés aquí, aun no me lo creo, después de todo, nunca fue tu intención volver** – alego la joven con una sonrisa, estaba encantada con ver nuevamente a la joven Tendo - **pero no importa, me alegra volver a trabajar contigo, siempre fuimos un excelente equipo.**

**- De eso ni dudarlo** – contesto con una sonrisa – **somos las mejores.**

* * *

**Pues bien, díganme que les pareció, en realidad no sé nada de la India, tampoco de cine :P, la trama se me ocurrió cuando la directora menciono a los turcos, y como estábamos hablando sobre hacer una especie de cine para los niños, pues deje volar mi imaginación, y pues ni modo, decidí que mi móvil sufriera las consecuencias, ya que comencé a escribirlo en él. Voy a editar el siguiente capítulo antes de subirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ya edite otra parte, sé que es algo simple, y no muy bueno (como mencione antes, se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio), pero no es algo que planee, solo lo escribí en base a vivencias de otras personas, decidí plasmar un poco de cada una de las cosas de las que mi fui enterando estas semanas, es como un desahogo de las cosas.**

– **No se preocupen, no es el proyecto que tenía pensado, con eso aún no empiezo, es algo largo, por lo que pienso dejarlo para después de que acomode mi horario. –**

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la residencia Tendo, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tendría que entrar tarde o temprano, no tenía opción, al menos, eso era lo que se venía diciendo a si misma veinte minutos atrás – _**Dios, ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil?, no es como si yo fuera la única culpable de la situación**__ – _pensó, necesitaba darse valor, sabía que su padre estaría enfadado, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

**-¿Estas bien? –** escucho la voz preocupada de su acompañante – **si quieres, podemos irnos, ya tendrás oportunidad de volver de nuevo.**

**- No, no es necesario** – contesto, estaba intentando sonreír, necesitaba aplacar esos nervios que la estaban matando – **solo es una reunión familiar, mi padre suele hacer eso antes de que una Tendo se case, es para que la familia se conozca.**

**- Entonces, no creo que tengas nada que temer** – dijo abrazándola por los hombros – **después de todo, tu eres una Tendo, no creo que tu padre esté interesado en armar un escándalo por tu llegada, estoy seguro que les encantara conocer a Akemi.**

**- Tienes razón** – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – **creo que es hora que entremos.**

Toco un par de veces, estaba muy nerviosa, apretó fuertemente un par de veces la mano de la pequeña que la acompañaba, esta, tan solo le sonrió, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de repente se abrió.

**- ¿Le puedo ayudar?** – pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, tenía un aspecto extremadamente dulce y maternal, miro a la joven unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que se trataba, ni más ni menos que de su hermana menor - **¡Akane!.**

**- Hola Kasumi** – saludo con una sonrisa levantando levemente la mano.

**- Que alegría, al fin estas aquí** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras la hacía pasar al interior de la residencia – **Nabiki me dijo que vendrías la semana pasada.**

**- Emmm, si** – estaba ligeramente avergonzada por la situación – **he tenido un par cosas que hacer.**

**- Kasumi, ¿Quién era? –** pregunto una joven de cabello corto castaño, que se había acercado a ellas, esta vestía de una forma casual y un poco atrevida.

**- Hola Nabiki** - saludo Akane – **veo que no has cambiado nada.**

**- Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más, hasta que al fin decides aparecerte –** hablo de forma burlona – **creí que te habías extraviado.**

**- No seas Nabiki** – reclamo ofendida – **he tenido asuntos que atender.**

**- Pero no es para que te enojes –** contesto la castaña – **estoy segura que el rodaje será excelente.**

**- Veo que las noticias vuelan **– contesto incrédula **– nada se te escapa**.

**- ¿Y esa niña?** – pregunto intrigada, desde que la había visto entrar, no le había quitado la mirada de encima a la pequeña, se le hacía un tanto familiar, pero no entendía porque.

**- Es mi hija** – contesto con orgullo – **Akemi, y él es Hasim, mi esposo.**

**- Esa es una excelente noticia – **dijo la mayor con una sonrisa dulce** – es preciosa, debo reconocer que se parece mucho a ti.**

**- Vaya** – dijo sorprendida la mediana – **esa información sí que se me pasó por alto, no me lo puedo creer. Estoy segura que nuestro padre se va a sorprender demasiado, creo que esto arruina sus planes.**

Akane sonrió complacida, estaba segura, de que su padre tenía alguna otra loca idea sobre ella, después de todo, él había planeado su vida desde que ella tenía tan solo quince años, pero ahora, él no tenía más control sobre ella.

**- Vamos, todos están en el dojo** – informo Kasumi e inmediatamente la siguieron, entraron al dojo, Akane se sorprendió de ver a tantas personas reunidas en ese lugar, a algunos los reconoció, pero a otros, para nada se le hizo familiar sus rostros, paseo su mirada entre los presentes, diviso al señor Tendo, pero se sorprendió al ver a las personas con las que se encontraba platicando en esos momentos. Ella creía, que desde el día en que se marchó, su padre perdería contacto con esa familia, pero al parecer no era así, se preguntó qué había sucedido – _**esto no está nada bien, no puede ser**__ –_ pensó con nerviosismo, se preguntaba si acaso esa era una broma cruel del destino.

Kasumi se acercó al señor Tendo y le susurro algo, este sonrió, dijo algo a la pareja con la que se encontraba charlando, e inmediatamente los tres se acercaron a ella.

**- Akane** – dijo con seriedad, el parecía ser un hombre imponente con ese porte tan serio, no sonreía, tampoco demostraba ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro – **hasta que decides aparecerte pequeña.**

**- Hola papa** – saludo haciendo una reverencia – **veo que aun conservas el dojo.**

**- Es tradición de nuestra familia** – dijo el hombre sin mucha importancia – **es deber de los Tendo seguir las tradiciones.**

**- Eso creo** – a ella lo último le había sonado a un reproche, su padre era un hombre de negocios, pero también era un hombre de tradiciones, ella sabía eso, por lo tanto, entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería **– pero, no siempre se pueden cumplir las tradiciones, los tiempos cambian.**

**- ¿Recuerdas a los Saotome?** – pregunto el hombre, sin darle importancia a lo que su hija le había dicho.

**- Hola señor y señora Saotome** – saludo con una sonrisa – **es bueno verlos de nuevo.**

**- Hola pequeña **– contesto la joven señora, esta tenía un aspecto dulce y sereno – **ha pasado tanto tiempo, te ves mucho más hermosa que antes.**

Ella sonrió ante el comentario de la dulce dama, recordó lo bien que se llevaba con ella en el pasado.

**- Estoy seguro que mi hijo estará contento verte** – agrego el señor Saotome, ella en ese instante palideció, no lo había pensado antes, pero, si los Saotome se encontraban ahí, eso solo podía significar una cosa, él se encontraba ahí también, recorrió el lugar un poco nerviosa, en esos momentos le dieron ganas de salir huyendo como había hecho años atrás, pero no podía, era una mujer adulta, debería enfrentar su pasado con madurez.

**- Estoy segura** – sonrió – **pero, déjenme les presento a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida.**

Los tres la miraron intrigados, ella sonrió complacida, llamo al hombre con el que había llegado, este se acercó con la pequeña.

**- Él es mi esposo, Hasim, y esta es Akemi, nuestra hija** – estos se sorprendieron con la noticia, el semblante del señor Tendo en ese momento cambio, ya no tenía un semblante neutral, sino al contrario, sus facciones mostraban signos de enfado, parecía estar conteniéndose para no gritarle en eso momento, el señor Saotome la miro interrogante y se limitó a sonreír forzadamente.

**- Es un placer conocerlos al fin **– saludo Hasim – **Akane me ha hablado tanto de ustedes, me alegra por fin conocerlos en persona. **

**- El placer es todo mío** – contesto el señor Tendo con seriedad **– lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, ya que a mi hija, no se le dio la decencia de informarme dónde y con quien se encontraba.**

**- Eso no era importante** – dijo ella tajantemente **– mi vida es asunto mío padre**.

**- Hola –** saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa, la dulce voz de la niña, disipo un poco la tensión que en esos momentos se generaba, la señora Saotome le sonrió con ternura y se puso a su altura – **soy Akemi Tendo.**

**- Hola preciosa** – dijo la dulce señora, le acaricio el rostro con ternura y sintió un leve sobresalto en su corazón, observo fijamente a la pequeña por unos instantes, luego miro fijamente a Akane – **sus ojos son azules.**

- **La madre de Hasim es Alemana** – se apresuró a decir Akane– **ella tiene unos hermosos ojos azules.**

**- Ya veo** – añadió con una sonrisa – **pero sin duda alguna, se parece mucho a ti.**

El señor Tendo acaricio levemente la cabeza de la pequeña, le sonrió, cruzo una mirada con el señor Saotome, el cual se dirigió a la salida seguido de su esposa, después de unos segundo miro a su hija con seriedad.

**- Debemos hablar** – dijo con semblante neutral, Akane entendió lo que seguiría a continuación.

**- Creo que será en otra ocasión** – ella no quería, sabía que su padre estaba enfadado.

**- Ahora** – ordeno el hombre levantando levemente la voz, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió por donde su amigo se había ido.

Hasim se acercó a ella, estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero ella no lo permitió.

**- No será necesario** – dijo ella con una sonrisa – me hare cargo.

Akane se dirigió al interior de la residencia, entro a la sala y su padre ya se encontraba ahí, estaba sentado en un elegante sofá de piel negra, se encontraba tomando el té en compañía del matrimonio Saotome.

**- Cierra la puerta** – ordeno seriamente, ella obedeció – **siéntate.**

**- No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar** – decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en claro, sabía que si no lo hacía, las cosas se pondrían peor **– mi vida es asunto mío, lo que sucedió en el pasado, no tiene nada que ver con el presente.**

**- ¿Por qué?** - fue la única pregunta de su padre.

**- Era necesario** – contesto ella con una mirada triste y nostálgica – **tú la viste, yo no podía…tenía que hacerlo.**

**- Se iban a casar** – reclamo su padre – **lo que ella hiciera no debía interferir, llevábamos cinco años esperando a que esta alianza se llevara a cabo, tenías los medios para hacerla callar.**

**- ¿Pero estás escuchando lo que dices? –** pregunto indignada, estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo como aquello? - **¿acaso no te das cuenta de la situación?, sabes bien como pienso, sé que es tradición en nuestra familia arreglar los matrimonios, eso me quedo claro, crecí haciéndome a la idea que no podía elegir, acepte lo que me impusiste, lo que era bueno para tus negocios, cada una de mis hermanas lo ha hecho….. pero yo no podía…sabes bien que no podía.**

**- ¿Por qué no?** – pregunto con seriedad – **faltaban tres días para la boda, solo tenías que pararte frente al altar y decir que sí.**

**-¿Por qué no?** – repitió incrédula, miro a su padre con enojo **– ¿cómo esperabas que yo dejara a ese niño sin padre?, ¿crees que yo podría ser capaz de hacer algo como eso?, me conoces, sabes bien que no lo haría.**

**- Tenias nuestra aprobación –** aclaro el señor Saotome – **ambos la tenían, podíamos habernos hecho cargo de la criatura, si así ustedes lo decidían, no era necesario terminar las cosas tan abruptamente.**

**- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? –** pregunto, se dio cuenta que no llegaría a nada con ellos, su forma de pensar era muy distinta a la de ella **– no importa, ahora no importa, lo que sucedió, no tiene nada que ver con que yo haya vuelto, tal vez si, con que yo me haya ido, pero no es la razón por la que me encuentre aquí.**

**- Se amaban, al menos eso parecia **– la señora Saotome decidió intervenir **– no entiendo que es lo que sucedió.**

**- No, no era amor** – sonrió con tristeza **– tan solo nos habíamos hecho a la idea que compartiríamos nuestras vida, solo intentamos hacer las cosas más fáciles. Lo que él hizo lo prueba.**

**- No debiste irte** – reclamo su padre **– íbamos a solucionarlo**.

**Flash Back**

* * *

Seis años atrás.

Estaba en su habitación, tenía que arreglar unos detalles para la boda, cuando oyó a su hermana mayor hablarle.

**-Akane te buscan** – a ella le extraño, pero pensó que era la florista, así que decididamente se decidió a bajar.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?** - pregunto al ver de quien se trataba – **creo haberte dicho, que no quería saber nada de lo que me tengas que decir.**

**- No lo creo, esto te interesa** – contesto una joven de ascendencia china, le entrego unas fotos, Akane las tomo desconfiada- **no creo que después de esto te quieras casar.**

**- ¿Qué significa esto?** – pregunto con el rostro pálido, en las fotos se podía observar un Ranma dormido completamente desnudo, junto a la voluptuosa joven china con una sonrisa **– ¿cómo conseguiste esto?**

**- Te sorprenderías lo que puedes hacer con una simple cámara – contesto de manera triunfal** – esto te demuestra que fue mío, y déjame decirte que en tres meses, no tendrá opción.

**- No puede ser** – Akane palideció, sintió su sangre hervir- **eso significa que….**

**- Si** – contesto señalando su abultado vientre – **esto él lo hizo y no se quejó.**

**- Lárgate** – Akane estaba furiosa – **vete de mi casa.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Akane?** – pregunto su padre, cuando oyo los gritos había decidido investigar lo que sucedía - **¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?**

**- Toma, tu preciada alianza** – contesto furiosa y le arrojo las fotografías, se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, el señor Tendo miro las fotografías, y miro seriamente a la mujer que las había traído, esta sonrió y se dirigió a la salida, no fue necesario que dijera nada más.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, tenía que hablar con ella, esa "insignificancia" no iba a arruinar sus planes.

**¿Akane? ¿qué es esto?... ¿qué estás haciendo?** – pregunto el señor Tendo cuando la vio empacando.

Ella no contesto, tan solo siguió haciendo sus maletas.

– **No me digas que te marchas, no puedes hacer esto** – ordeno viendo que su hija no contestaba – **debes casarte con el no importa que, fue decidido y no voy a cambiar de opinión.**

Akane alzo la vista miro a su papa y respondió con voz dolida y a punto de echarse a llorar – **pero papa tú la viste, acaso no viste el estado en que ella se encuentra… no estoy dispuesta a despojar a esa criatura de su padre, no tiene la culpa – **dijo decidida **– él…. el lo decidió así, no debió haberme engañado, ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo, prefiero irme, hacer las cosas más fáciles**

– **pero hija no te das cuenta, eso es lo que ella quiere, si te vas, estas abandonando la batalla, estas dejando que ella te gane, por lo menos habla con el** – dijo totalmente desesperado

– **no papa ya tome la decisión… así debe ser, solo te pido por favor que no le digas nada, tengo que irme antes de que vuelva de su viaje, a partir de este momento retiro tu palabra de matrimonio, no me casare con Ranma Saotome, solo porque te conviene** **– **dijo firmemente – **es algo que solo les interesa a ustedes, no a mí, él ya ha decidido, creo que es hora de que yo lo haga, es hora de pensar en mí, no puedo seguir haciendo lo que tú quieres que haga.**

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- Pensamos que al fin cumplirías con nuestro acuerdo** – añadió el señor Saotome **– Soun nos aseguró que así seria.**

**- Se equivocaron, yo he decidido ver por mi misma, esa fue la idea principal de mi partida **– contesto con seguridad - **en todo caso, no lograron unificar la sociedad de la empresa, pero estoy segura que si consiguieron un precioso nieto.**

**- Pero eso no era lo importante** – agrego la señora Saotome – **fuiste presentada como la futura señora Saotome, y así debe ser, independientemente de lo que hayas hecho de tu vida, aun podemos solucionarlo.**

**- No** – grito ofuscada - **¿Acaso están locos?, pero como se atreven, ustedes son un caso perdido, ya hice mi vida, supongo que el también, no pienso entrar en su juego solo porque les place.**

**- No tienes alternativa, como heredera de las acciones de tu padre, es tu deber, asi como es el deber de Ranma **– contesto el señor Saotome con seriedad – **no importa lo que hayan hecho, harán lo que se les diga, ninguno de los dos han celebrado un matrimonio religioso, ni se les conoce un conyugue en sociedad, por lo tanto ante nuestra sociedad, ustedes están solteros.**

- **¿De qué están hablando?** – pregunto una voz masculina que se encontraba ingresando en ese momento a la estancia - **¿Por qué tantos gritos?**

Akane se quedó pasmada, definitivamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien.

- **Oh, vaya, vaya** – dijo el joven cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven Tendo – **Hola Akane, cuanto tiempo sin verte.**

- **Hola Ranma** – saludo con seriedad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma la repaso detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió, ella se percató de eso, por lo que en respuesta, lo miro fijamente, entrecerrando levemente los ojos de una forma amenazante, coloco sus manos en su cadera, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con molestia, no le gustó nada la forma en que la veía, y quería que él se diera cuenta de eso, el ni se inmuto ante la actitud de la joven mujer.

**- ¿Qué? **– pregunto Akane con una sonrisa burlona - **¿te regaló una foto?**

Ranma no dijo nada, tan solo carcajeo ante el comentario de Akane, le pareció que a pesar de lo insolente, era realmente atractiva y sensual, le encanto la pose que esta tenia.

**- No le veo la gracia** – replico molesta, vio con seriedad a los padres de ambos, estos observaban la escena sin decir absolutamente nada, solo tomaban el té como si todo fuera tan normal – **creo que yo me retiro nada tengo que hacer aquí.**

**- No hemos terminado de hablar** – dijo el señor Tendo seriamente, miro a Ranma y Akane con seriedad antes de ordenarles - **ambos se casaran como se había previsto, tienen un mes para solucionar sus problemas de estado civil, los preparativos para la boda religiosa iniciaran inmediatamente**.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendía como su padre podía idear semejante tontería, había creído, que en el momento que dijo estar casada, desistiría de la loca idea que venía ordenándole desde hace casi diez años.

**- Por mí no hay problema** – dijo Ranma tranquilamente, se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos – **no tengo ningún inconveniente**.

**- ¿Tú estás loco?** – refuto Akane molesta, cruzándose de brazos – **¿crees acaso, que yo estoy dispuesta a obedecer una orden tan ridícula como esta?, debes estar bromeando.**

**- ¿Por qué no?** – pregunto con semblante serio el joven Saotome – **creo que solo retrasaste lo inevitable, sabes bien que con ellos –** señalo a sus padres – **no se puede negociar.**

**- Créeme que para mí no funciona** – respondió molesta **- puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mí, no me metas en tonterías como esas, ni tu ni ellos decidirán lo que tengo o no que hacer.**

**- No está a discusión** – dijo el padre de Ranma sin mirarlos, con un tono que dejaba ver claramente, que no se trataba de una sugerencia, sino más bien de una orden – **harán lo que se les ha dicho.**

**- Les he dejado muy en claro mi punto de vista** – dijo Akane furiosa – **lo acepten o no, no estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que ustedes quieran** – se acercó a ellos y los miro fijamente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la controlaran, eso se los dejaría en claro - **por dios, tengo veinticinco años, no soy una niña a la que pueden manipular como una mercancía, ¿acaso no lo entienden?.**

Se dio cuenta que ninguno de los presentes la había tomado en serio, esto la enfado más, decidida, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero tuvo un obstáculo para salir, ya que Ranma se encontraba apoyado de la puerta, y no parecía tener la mínima intención de moverse, ella se irrito más, el solo sonrió, su intención era incomodarla, ella como pudo paso entre lo que quedaba de espacio, quería evitar a toda costa el contacto físico con el joven Saotome.

Presurosamente se dirigió en busca de su familia, no estaba dispuesta a permanecer ni un instante más en esa casa.

**- Debemos irnos** – le ordeno a Hasin en cuanto llego junto a él, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomo a su pequeña hija de la mano y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

Iba tan de prisa, que no se percató hasta que chocó de frente contra alguien.

**- Fíjate **– grito molesta.

**- Tan salvaje como siempre –** dijo con burla una joven mujer de ascendencia china – **nunca aprenderás de modales.**

**- ¡Shampoo! –** exclamo sorprendida **– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**- Señora Saotome para ti** – dijo con cizaña – **la pregunta es ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?**

**- Es la casa de mi familia, ¿Qué no es obvio? –** respondió molesta, no soportaba a la joven china, nunca lo había hecho, ni estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en ese preciso instante, decidida, pasó empujándola para que se apartara de su camino, pero esta la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

**- Te lo advierto Tendo –** dijo amenazante **– no te entrometas**.

**-No me hagas reír** – dijo Akane de forma incrédula, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería – nunca lo he hecho, no soy como tú.

**-Me eligió a mí** – dijo con burla la china **– no puedes hacer nada contra eso.**

**- ¿Y qué?** – Akane sonrió maliciosamente, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse, no era la misma de años atrás, conocía bien su lugar ante la joven, y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo – **se casó contigo porque me fui, y lo sabes bien, yo en tu lugar no me confiaría.**

Shampoo apretó los dientes con fuerza, se dio cuenta, que esta no era la misma Akane de antes.

**- ¿Me tienes miedo Shampoo?, ¿acaso temes lo que pueda hacer –** pregunto con seriedad, no iba a permitir que la china la atemorizara, ella sabía perfectamente que la única intención de esa mujer, era hacerla huir, huir como lo había hecho años atrás, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no esta vez, esta vez la enfrentaría, ella no le debía nada, hizo lo que tenía que hacer en su momento, se preguntó, ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba en paz?, ¿acaso no había sido suficiente? - **¿temes que destruya tu mundo perfecto?**

**- No te temo –** contesto Shampoo con seguridad, su mirada era fija, tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro **- ¿Por qué debería?, después de todo te gane, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?**

Akane recordó con amargura el primer día en que vio a la joven china.

**Flash Back**

* * *

Había salido tarde de la universidad, se encontraba cansada, le había cancelado a Ranma dos veces esa semana, pero se sentía feliz, al fin había terminado con ese trabajo que tanta lata le había dado, se debatía mentalmente entre si hablarle al joven o ir a verle. Camino unos minutos por el parque, sonrió decidida, le daría la sorpresa, después de todo, ese día era su cumpleaños número diecinueve y no quería estar sola, que era mejor que pasarla con su novio.

Se dirigió hacia el centro comercial, sabía que el joven se reunía ahí los viernes con sus amigos, la había llevado varias veces, todos la conocían, sabía perfectamente que a el no le molestaría, camino por el lugar, diviso unas mesas frente a una fuente, era el lugar favorito del joven, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el con sus amigos, decidida se apresuró a acercarse al lugar, pero de repente se detuvo bruscamente, tenía el semblante serio, había visto como una joven china se acercaba al grupo, ella no la conocía, nunca antes la había visto, eso le extraño.

Vio como la hermosa joven se acercó a su novio para abrazarle, el intento alejarla un par de veces, pero la joven era persistente, sintió su sangre hervir de celos, comenzó a caminar lenta y pausadamente, una de las amigas del joven la saludo con la mano, ella sonrio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como la joven china lo beso.

**- Ranma –** susurro, estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos instantes, era algo que no se esperaba, el joven volteo en el momento en que escucho su nombre, había reconocido la voz.

**- ¡Akane! –** exclamo sorprendido de verla ahí, se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, creí que tenías tarea.**

Ella no contesto, no salía de su sorpresa, sentía que estaba en una pesadilla, Shampoo se acercó a ellos, miro a la joven Tendo con fastidio.

**- ¿Y esta quién es?** – le pregunto a Ranma seriamente **- ¿Por qué viene a interrumpir?**

**- Cállate Shampoo** – grito molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido – **deberías irte.**

**- ¿Por qué? –** Pregunto molesta – **yo llegue primero, la que tiene que irse es ella, yo ya estaba contigo antes de que ella llegara, y la estábamos pasando muy bien.**

Akane al escuchar aquello, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, salio del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, estaba furiosa, se dejó dominar por los celos y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ranma.

**-¿Cómo te atreves? –** reclamo Shampoo acercándose al joven **– ¿Quién te crees?**

**- Es la novia de Ranma** – informo la voz de un joven detrás de ella – **no sé porque lo hizo, pero creo que sea cual sea la razón, tiene todo el derecho, no debes entrometerte.**

**- No te metas Hibiki** – reclamo la joven china **– Ranma es mío no de ella.**

**- Quédatelo –** le grito molesta, se dio la vuelta decidida a marcharse, pero Ranma la detuvo del brazo.

**-Akane, espera** – ella lo miro fijamente, estaba furiosa.

**- Deja que se vaya, nadie la necesita –** dijo Shampoo con molestia.

Akane se arrebató del joven con fuerza y lo empujo, no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó del lugar ante la mirada atónita de los amigos de ambos.

Después de eso, evito al joven durante varias semanas, en cuanto comenzaron las vacaciones, decidió alejarse, ya que su padre había estado haciéndole preguntas, no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones sobre lo sucedido. Quería tomarse un descanso, por lo que decidió pasar unos días en la playa.

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

**- ¿Estas segura?** – pregunto la joven Tendo, recordando, que si bien era cierto que aquella vez la había hecho pasar un mal rato, después había terminado reconciliándose con Ranma.

**- Completamente** – respondió Shampoo enojada.

**- Mmmmm, déjame recordar** – dijo colocando su mano en su mentón – **recuerdo perfectamente, que él me busco, y al final se quedó conmigo como debía ser.**

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego al hotel, había tratado de divertirse, es cierto lo había logrado mientras se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos y amigas, pero para su mala suerte, eran los mismos de Ranma, si bien ellos evitaban hablar del tema, o evitaban mencionar al joven, ella no podía evitar pensar en el. En un par de ocasiones, la incertidumbre la había matado, y decidida había preguntado acerca de aquella mujer que le había hecho pasar ese mal rato.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte Akane** – dijo una joven de cabello castaño largo – es solo una arrastrada.

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –** pregunto Akane con curiosidad, mientras esperaban el ascensor.

**- Eso –** contesto la joven con una sonrisa **– exactamente eso, es una estudiante de actuación, conocida de Hibiki, hace como dos meses que la trajo, desde entonces no hace más que perseguir al pobre de Ranma.**

**- No me lo creo** – dijo la joven Tendo cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido – **estoy segura que a él no le es indiferente.**

**- Te equivocas** – contesto sonriéndole, le hacía gracia ver como sus dos amigos se complicaban la vida – **el siempre busca la manera de alejarla, pero parece una mosca, es muy molesta, aun cuando él le dejo en claro que ustedes se casarían en unos meses, siempre regresa, es como una plaga.**

**- Tal vez** – Akane rio, la forma en que su amiga se había referido a Shampoo, le había parecido muy graciosa, ella consideraba que la había descrito perfectamente – **Ranma debería agradecerte.**

**- ¿Por qué?** – pregunto sorprendida la castaña – **no entiendo**.

**- Porque gracias a ti, le daré la oportunidad de explicarse, creo que siete semanas han sido suficiente castigo** - dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz, ya que sabía, que si en alguien podía confiar era en precisamente en Ayumi, la única que siempre le había dicho la verdad por más dura que sea.

**- Eres una tonta, no deberías sacar conclusiones apresurada** – le dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño – **siempre te lo he dicho, y creo que el tampoco debería ser tan suave con ella solo por ser mujer, debería ponerla en su lugar, ambos son unos cabezas duras.**

El elevador se abrió y ambas se sorprendieron, frente a ellas se encontraba Ranma, la castaña sonrió.

**- Mejor me voy** – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, al mismo momento había empujado a Akane dentro del elevador y presiono el botón para que la puerta se cerrara, Ranma la sostuvo a su novia para evitar que cayera por el movimiento del aparato.

**- Hola** – saludo Ranma nervioso, sabía que ella estaba molesta – **Nabiki me dijo que estabas aquí.**

**- La voy a matar** – dijo Akane con seriedad, separándose rápidamente del joven.

**- ¿A quién? -** pregunto Ranma con curiosidad – **¿A Nabiki o Ayumi?**

**- A ambas** – respondió molesta.

**- Lo siento** – dijo él agachando la cabeza – **sé que merezco que no me perdones, pero realmente lo siento, solo quiero que sepas, que yo no la bese.**

**- Pero no la detuviste** – agrego ella molesta, el elevador se detuvo y ella se apresuró a salir seguida de Ranma – **de eso me di cuenta**.

**- No es lo que crees **– trato de excusarse – **sabe bien que nunca te haría algo así.**

**- Ya no estoy tan segura** – dijo buscando la llave de su habitación, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, le dio la vuelta sosteniéndola por la cintura, ella se sobresaltó, pero no hizo nada por liberarse del agarre.

**- Nunca podría cambiarte** – susurro sobre sus labios, haciéndola entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos **– eres todo para mí, ella solo es una molesta chica que no entiende un no por respuesta**.

**- Deberías dejárselo más en claro – **sentía el aliento del joven, su respiración, no quería separarse, lo había extrañado durante todas esa semanas que lo había ignorado, no sentía la fuerza de voluntad para evitar que la besara, tampoco quería evitarlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios apoderarse de los de ella.

**- Quiero que la boda se adelante** – susurro besando fugazmente sus labios – **quiero que nos vayamos lejos en cuanto seas mi esposa.**

**- Estas loco** – ella mantenía los ojos cerrados – **sabes que ellos no lo permitirán.**

**- No me importa, serás mi esposa, y en cuanto eso suceda, te llevare lejos de aquí, donde nadie pueda molestarnos –** dijo besándola desesperadamente, ella subió sus brazos al cuello del joven, se estuvieron besando por unos instantes, pero los besos cada vez subían más de tono, el comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, ella simplemente disfrutaba de cada caricia que él le estaba dando, la empujo sobre la cama recostándola suavemente con el encima de ella, se necesitaban mutuamente, y ambos lo sabían, no importaba cuanto tiempo pudieran estar separados, peleados o molestos, al final siempre volvían el uno al otro, de eso no cabía duda, porque muy a pesar del carácter explosivo de ella, y de los celos de él, se entendían mutuamente, tenían una mutua obsesión del uno por el otro, y ambos lo sabían, así había sido desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando apenas tenían quince años, el día en que sus padres les impusieron que se casarían porque así convenía a ambas familias, desde ese momento habían sentido una atracción mutua, una atracción a la que ambos correspondieron ese primer día, en el que después de salir a caminar para conocerse mejor, por órdenes de sus padres, se habían dado su primer beso, en ese momento se percataron, que muy a pesar de que debían estar juntos por una imposición, lo harían con gusto, y les quedo más que claro el año anterior, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, ahí se dieron cuenta, que no se dejarían ir mutuamente, estaban decididos que serían el uno para el otro, que no sería difícil obedecer a sus padres.

* * *

**Fin del flash Back**

**- Pero ahora está conmigo** – aclaro Shampoo molesta, para después agregar con una sonrisa en el rostro – **le he dado un hijo, eso es algo que no se puedes cambiar, para el mi hijo vale más que tú, me lo demostró casándose conmigo, me eligió a mí, no a ti.**

Akane rio, le hizo gracia la reacción de la joven mujer, estaba dispuesta a borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro, mucho ya la había hecho sufrir bastante, no permitiría que lo siguiera haciendo, ella se defendería a costa de lo que sea, tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

**- ¿Y es tuyo Shampoo? **– pregunto con malicia, no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven china - **¿Te preguntaste alguna vez, que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido?, ¿crees que se hubiese casado contigo?** - Shampoo no contesto, Akane sonrió complacida ante este hecho, acerco su rostro al de su rival, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era segura, fría y amenazante – **deberías….deberías temerme….porque si quiero, puedo destruir tu mundo perfecto en unos segundos…tal como destruiste el mío.**

**- No te atreverías** – dijo Shampoo nerviosa – **no eres así.**

**- No me conoces** – Akane sonrio triunfalmente – **pero no te preocupes, no me interesa, solo apártate de mi camino, y todo estará bien.**

Akane se retiró de la residencia Tendo con una sonrisa y la frente en alto, ni ella ni sus acompañan voltearon a mirar, si lo hubieran hecho, se hubieran percatado de la discusión que se llevó a cabo minutos después.

Ranma salía de la casa cuando diviso la pequeña discusión que Akane mantenía con Shampoo, se dirigio hacia ellas, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada, ya que antes de que el llegara junto a las dos mujeres, Akane se había retirado, sin percatarse siquiera de la presencia del joven.

- **¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? –** le pregunto a Shampoo molesto - **¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?**

**- ¿Soy tu esposa?** – contesto cruzándose de brazos – **es lógico que yo me encuentre aquí.**

**- No estés tan segura de eso** - le dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente, sin importarle si la lastimaba - **en todo caso esta es la residencia de los Tendo, no voy a permitir que vengas a faltarle al respeto a nadie de la familia, que te quede claro.**

**- Estas así por ella** – pregunto con cizaña – **crees que estará dispuesta a volver a ti, que sería tu amante, ¿no es cierto?.**

**- Cállate** – le grito de forma amenazante – **eso es algo que no te interesa, deberías estar en tu casa cuidando a tu hijo.**

**- Nuestro hijo** – le recordó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa – **que no se te olvide, nuestro hijo, es tan tuyo como mío. **

**- Yo me largo de aquí** – dijo furioso, no soportaba la actitud manipuladora de esa mujer – **haz lo que quieras.**

Se fue dejando a una muy furiosa Shampoo, que a pesar de todo sonrió, sabía que tenía al joven Saotome en sus manos.

* * *

**mechitas123**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me halagas :D

susyakane: Gracias por tu tiempo, me alegra que lo hayas encontrado interesante, la verdad no pensé que a alguien le gustara, ya que no es como el anterior, lamento la demora al actualizar, la historia ya está lista solo no la he subido por falta de tiempo.

**KIKKO**: Yes, is confusing. Similar advance the story is explaining for if alone, I believe it

**Karitochan:** Gracias por exponer tu punto de vista :D, no tiene nada que ver con la historia anterior, esto lo escribí en mis reuniones en el colegio, lo que sucede es que parte de la historia es algo que le ocurrió a una amiga mía, claro le di un enfoque distinto, sobre todo al final, ya que la historia real, no es nada alentadora, es todo lo contrario, gracias por leerlo, al final les resumiré lo que sucedió para que entiendan el punto de la historia.

**minefine7 :** Jajaja, si es confuso, pero ya veras, voy a tratar de subir la historia completa, o al menos casi toda.

**97pupi**: Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, y lamento la demora, no tengo escusa, sobre todo habiéndola terminado hace dos semanas.

**Tenubrium Sama**: :) que puedo decir, no me odies.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había enfrentado a Shampoo, durante ese tiempo había recibido llamadas de su padre y del padre de Ranma, sin contar las inesperadas e indeseables visitas de ambos en su casa, era una situación irritante para ella, se daba cuenta que no la iban a dejar en paz. Se encontraba tomando un baño, se había retrasado, ya eran tres veces esa semana, todo gracias a sus inoportunos visitantes – _**parece que ya se les está haciendo costumbre**_– pensó irritada, no tenía caso darse prisa, de todas maneras estaba segura que llegaría más tarde que de costumbre, oyó el timbre sonar un par de veces, le extraño por un momento, pero después suspiro pesadamente, sabía que, o era su padre o era el de Ranma, _**- seguro querrán saber si ya me divorcie**_- pensó molesta, decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse su tiempo, se prepararía con calma y saldría a despachar a su inesperado visitante antes de salir.

**- ¿Puedo ayudarle?** – pregunto con una sonrisa la hermosa joven morena de ascendencia India.

**- Buenos días** – saludo amablemente la joven mujer, se trataba ni más menos que de la madre de Ranma – **mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome ¿puedo hablar con Akane?**

**- Claro, adelante** – dijo haciéndola pasar al interior de la sala – **en un momento baja.**

**- Gracias –** dijo amablemente – **tienen una bonita casa.**

**- Gracias**– contesto la joven con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina, minutos después regreso con una bandeja, le ofreció café a su visitante, la cual agradeció amablemente – **Akane la decoro**.

**- Siempre ha tenido buen gusto** - dijo llevándose el café a la boca – **lo siento pero creo que aún no se tu nombre.**

**- Discúlpeme** - dijo apenada la joven – **creo que he sido descortés, soy Krisha, yo me encargo del cuidado de Akemi.**

**- Ya veo** – contesto la amable señora – **has hecho un gran trabajo, es una linda chica.**

- **Se parece a su madre** – dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

**- Señora Saotome, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?** – pregunto Akane ingresando a la sala – **gracias Krisha yo me hare cargo.**

La joven salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

**- Necesitamos ver los detalles de la boda, nos hace falta ver tu vestido, hoy recogeré el de Akemi, me gustaría que nos acompañaras** – dijo la mujer ilusionada – **estoy segura que se verá preciosa.**

**- ¿De qué está hablando?** – pregunto haciendo una mueca inconforme - **¿Qué tiene ver mi hija en todo esto?**

**- ¿No te lo dijo?, creí que ya lo sabias** – contesto la mujer extrañada – **Nabiki la ha recogido esta semana, y decidimos adelantar con el vestido de la pequeña, tiene un excelente gusto, estoy segura que te va a encantar.**

**- No lo puedo creer **– dijo la joven Tendo sobándose las sienes, estaba indignada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – **desde cuando se les ocurrió meter a Akemi en toda esta locura, fui muy clara cuando dije que no habría ninguna boda, no pienso divorciarme solo porque me lo ordenaron, están todos locos.**

Akane se puso de pie ante la curiosa mirada de la señora Saotome, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

**- Ella esta ilusionada con todo esto** – dijo la señora con tranquilidad, tomo su bolso y se acercó a Akane, colocando su mano en el hombro de esta – **creo que le alegra la idea.**

**- Solo tiene cinco años, es lógico que le ilusionen cosas que no entiende** – reprocho con incredulidad.

**- Piénsalo** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **la boda será en dos semanas, sugiero que te apresures con los tramites, estoy segura que Hasin no se negara a firmar los papeles de divorcio, es una persona muy amable.**

La señora salió de la casa ante la mirada incrédula de Akane, el joven suspiro con pesadez, sentía que la estaban acorralando como a un animalito indefenso, no le estaban dejando opción, estaba segura que si no salía de Japón pronto, harían con ella lo que quisieran.

**- Krisha** – dijo en un tono grave, al ver a la joven que la observaba desde la entrada de la cocina **- ¿desde cuándo?**

**- Desde la semana pasada** – contesto con una sonrisa divertida – **es su tía creí que no habría ningún problema.**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de la situación?** – pregunto con cansancio – **esto no está bien**.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?** – pregunto con curiosidad la joven– **no te están dejando opción, y no creo que esta vez quieras desaparecer.**

**- Lo sé –** Akane sabía que esta vez tenía que buscar otra opción, o estaría perdida – **no puedo volver a la India, ya saben dónde encontrarme, sería el primer lugar donde buscarían, tengo que pensar en algo, me están volviendo loca.**

**- Creo que deberías irte, se te ha hecho muy tarde** – le dijo Krisha señalándole el reloj.

Akane asintió y abandono la casa, se dirigió a su centro de trabajo, estaba muy pensativa, tenía que buscar una solución, o un nuevo posible destino, solo que estaba vez estaba segura que se le haría más difícil, ahora tenía a Akemi, eso lo complicaba todo, nada era como aquella vez, tendría que hablar con Hasin y Krisha estaba segura que juntos buscarían una solución.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando ingreso a su lugar de trabajo, le extraño no ver a Ukio, decidió buscar a Hasin, tampoco lo encontró, todo estaba muy raro, se preguntó si se habían marchado a la locación, sacudió la cabeza, eso no podría ser, saco el móvil y decidió hablarle, pero se dio cuenta que tenía apagado el dichoso aparato.

**- Lo que me faltaba –** se reprochó molesta – **como pude haberlo olvidado.**

**- Interesante, ahora hablas sola **– susurro una voz masculina en su oído, había estado tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se le había acercado por detrás y la había tomado por la cintura, se sobresaltó ante la situación, quiso soltarse y enfrentar al osado, pero no pudo, porque este la sujetaba con fuerza.

**- ¿Qué quieres? –** pregunto con molestia, el no contesto, solo respiro por su cuello, esta acción la hizo erizarse por completo, poso sus labios mordiendo levemente su lóbulo derecho, para después bajar y besar suavemente su cuello, ella sintió como su mente se nublaba ante la sensación que esto le ocasionaba, pero cerro fuertemente los ojos para poder aclarar su mente, sabía que tenía que controlar la situación, o estaría perdida - **suéltame **– ordeno.

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?** – pregunto calmadamente **- ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta?**

**- Porque soy una mujer casada** – respondió, él se tensó al oír aquello y apretó más su agarre.

**- No debiste irte** – le dijo molesto, pero en ningún momento parecía tener intenciones de soltarla – **no debiste ser de nadie más.**

**- Ranma suéltame** – volvió a ordenar, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se daba cuenta, que definitivamente, ese no era su día **– te lo advierto, no voy a permitir este desplante.**

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer?** – pregunto retadoramente – **¿huiras y me dejaras como aquella vez?, sin decirme nada.**

Ella no contesto, apretó los puños con fuerza, esta situación la estaba molestando mucho, el suspiro ante el silencio de la joven Tendo.

**¿Por qué te fuiste Akane?** – pregunto bajando la voz, mordió suavemente su cuello, ella se sobresaltó, como pudo evito un suspiro, la estaba volviendo loca y él lo sabía - **¿Por qué me dejaste?**

**- ¿Todavía lo preguntas?** – rebatió ella levantando la voz, había logrado controlarse, y ahora estaba furiosa – **me engañaste y ¿querías que me quedara?, así como si nada, no me hagas reír.**

**- Sacaste tus propias conclusiones, no me dejaste explicarte nada **– grito el, la había hecho darse la vuelta para verla de frente, pero aun así no la había soltado, la sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas, sabia lo impulsiva que era la joven Tendo, sabía bien que si se lo permitía, huiría de nuevo – **nunca me preguntaste, decidiste por los dos.**

- **Por dios Ranma, acaso ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices, de lo que tus palabras significan?, no seas ingenuo, estaba esperando un hijo** – dijo Akane con rabia, estaba furiosa, le molesto que él le reclamara algo que él había provocado – **un hijo tuyo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?**

**- ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de eso?, ¿solo porque ella te lo dijo?** – él se encontraba molesto, cada vez apretaba más el agarre, la discusión se le estaba saliendo de las manos – **siempre has escuchado a los demás, nunca prestas atención, debiste haberme preguntado.**

- **Vi las fotos, no era necesario preguntar nada** – reclamo bajando la voz, ese un punto que aún le dolía recordar **– de todas maneras, te casaste con ella, eso solo puede significar una cosa.**

**- Lo hice porque no me dejaste opción** – le aclaro acercándola bruscamente a su cuerpo, acerco sus labios a los de ella, al principio ella se quedó quieta, sintió el roce de sus labios, pero a los pocos segundos reacciono y volteo la cabeza evitando que el la besara, a Ranma le molesto la acción de Akane, la abrazo con fuerza y se acercó a su oído – **te busque por años, nunca deje de hacerlo, ahora te tengo aquí, y créeme Akane, esta vez no podrás irte de nuevo, me he encargado de eso, solo necesito hacer algo más y no tendrás opción, te prometo que en dos semanas serás mi esposa, te aseguro que no podrás negarte.**

Ella se tensó ante la amenaza del joven Saotome, no entendía a que se refería, pero le preocupo, sabía que algo estaba tramando, lo conocía, sabia lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser cuando realmente quería algo, y su objetivo era ella, mantenerla a su lado a la fuerza, eso no podía ser bueno, ahora más que nunca sabía que debería hacer algo cuanto antes.

**- ¿D-De que estas hablando? –** pregunto nerviosa **- ¿Qué estas planeando?**

**- Pronto lo sabrás** – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa - **te sugiero que no te opongas a la orden de nuestros padres, no es que me importe lo que ellos quieran, pero lo que si me importa, es lo que yo quiero, y te quiero a ti…por cierto, tienes una preciosa hija, ¿no te lo había dicho?**

**- No te atrevas –** le grito molesta, el solamente sonrió **– no te atrevas** – susurro de nuevo débilmente.

**- Estoy desesperado Akane** – dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella **– se me han acabado las ideas, te quiero a mi lado, pero tú no lo estás haciendo fácil, hare lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.**

**- Estoy retrasada –** dijo tratando de ignorar lo que él había dicho, quería que la soltara, quería correr y alejarse de él, se sentía atrapada, maldijo la hora en que la hicieron volver, en esos momentos se preguntó cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, estaba segura que no había sido mera coincidencia, también se preguntó que hacia Ranma en ese lugar, pero no podía preguntárselo, si quería que se alejara de ella, cosa que era realmente difícil de imaginar, debía evitar entablar una conversación con el – **déjame ir, es tarde no creo que a mi jefe le guste que yo llegue tarde.**

**- Estoy seguro que no le importara** – dijo con seguridad depositando un beso en su frente, esto sorprendió a la joven, definitivamente algo tramaba y debía averiguar lo que era, o buscar la forma de irse de nuevo.

**- Akane – **oyó la voz de Ukio, se sintió aliviada - ¿**Dónde te has metido?, te estuve llamando y no me contestas.**

**-Lo siento - **contesto apenada, Ranma la solto, lo cual ella aprovecho para alejarse de el – **tenía el teléfono apagado.**

**- Creí que querías conocer al jefe, acabamos de tener una reunión** – dijo muy seriamente a su amiga, observando a Ranma con desconfianza – **vamos te están esperando, Hasin está hablando con él.**

- **Pues, ¿Qué esperamos?** – dijo Akane con una sonrisa entusiasta, al fin conocería al misterioso hombre que se había encargado de traerá de vuelta, no es que le gustara la idea, pero que más le quedaba, se apresuró a seguir a Ukio, se alejaron del joven Saotome presurosas, llegaron a una oficina, tocaron un par de veces y escucharon la voz de un hombre que las hizo pasar.

**- Buenos días** - saludo Akane al entrar – **lamento la demora, tuve unos inconvenientes.**

**- No se preocupe** – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa, este era joven, de la misma edad que ella, con dos sobresalientes colmillos – **estoy seguro que tendrá sus razones.**

**- ¡Ryoga! –** exclamo sorprendida - ¿**pero cómo?, esto no es posible, ¿tú eres el productor?**

**- Así es, él es de quien te he hablado todo el tiempo** – contesto Ukio emocionada.

- **Ahora lo entiendo todo** – dijo Akane furiosa– **por eso Ranma se encuentra aquí, pero que tonta fui, debí suponerlo, tu estas detrás de todo, lo planearon juntos, por eso me intercambiaron con Kodashi, era una trampa.**

**- Tranquila Tendo** – dijo el joven tranquilamente, apoyándose del escritorio – **pienso que fue un gran intercambio, la mejor por la mejor.**

**- No entiendo, ustedes ¿se conocen?** – pregunto Ukio intrigada - **¿Akane?**

**- Es amigo de Ranma** – contesto Akane cruzándose de brazos.

**- Así que amigo del idiota ese** – dijo Ukio molesta, ella conocía la historia de Akane, había sido su confidente cuando llego a la India, ella es quien le había conseguido el trabajo en la productora, la había ayudado en todo momento, hasta cuando le tocó vivir la época más difícil, por Ukio había conocido a Hasim y a Krisha, a ella es a quien se le había ocurrido una idea para ocultar su paradero, era la única en Japón que sabía dónde encontrar a Akane.

**- ¿A quién le dices idiota?** – pregunto Ranma ofendido cuando entro a la oficina – hola Hibiki.

**- Vaya hombre, hasta que te apareces –** lo saludo Ryoga, ambos rieron – **parece ser que solo te apareces por aquí cuando necesitas destruir mi oficina.**

**- No es para tanto –** se quejó Ranma observando el golpe en el fino escritorio caoba **– solo tienes que cambiarlo.**

**- Si claro –** dijo Ryoga incrédulo – **veo que hiciste tu tarea** – dijo observando a Akane.

**- Como en los viejos tiempos** – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa – **pero aún nos falta el paso final y ambos obtendremos lo que queremos.**

**- ¡No puede ser! , ¡tú! –** exclamo Ukio señalando a Ryoga en el pecho con el dedo– **solo querías la información de Akane, y yo de tonta caí sin darme cuenta, por eso saliste conmigo.**

**- No digas estupideces –** Ryoga se encontraba mirándola con dureza y seriedad – **Salí contigo porque así lo quería, pero fue una suerte que conocieras a Akane, no te imaginas las vueltas del destino, y el trabajo que nos evitaste.**

**- No importa Ukio, sé que nunca me traicionarías, conozco de sobra a estos dos** – dijo Akane pensativa, ahora más que nunca tenía que buscar la manera de alejarse– **vamos Hasin, no quiero estar más aquí.**

**- No tan rápido **– dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa triunfal – **vamos Akane, no creo que quieras marcharte tan pronto, después de todo eres parte fundamental de todo esto.**

**- ¿De que estas hablando?, yo no voy a ser el juguete de ustedes – **Akane se cruzó de brazos.

**- Yo quiero algo, que tú me puedes ayudar a obtener **– dijo el joven del colmillo seriamente **– quiero mi venganza y lo que me pertenece, y para eso te necesito a ti, Ranma te quiere a ti, y estoy seguro que el resultado te interesa, los tres salimos ganando.**

- **¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer?** – pregunto arqueando una ceja **– no se en que estén metidos y no me interesa.**

- Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o podremos hacer esto por las malas – añadió el joven del colmillo, se acercó al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones tranquilamente, extrajo un folder y se lo entregó a la joven Tendo – **es una copia de tu contrato, estas obligada a trabajar para nosotros durante cinco años, y solo necesito dos semanas o menos para obtener lo que quiero, afortunadamente la insistencia de sus padres es de mucha ayuda.**

**- ¿Tú crees que así vas a obtener algo de mí?** – le pregunto a Ranma, lo miro con rencor, no podía creer que él se prestara a una bajeza como esa, obligarla a estar con él para que pudieran vengarse, se preguntó de quien podrían querer vengarse y que tenía que ver ella con eso – **estas equivocado si crees que las cosas funcionan de esa manera.**

**- No creo que sea correcto que le hables así a tu jefe** – aclaro Ryoga tranquilamente, estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyándose del escritorio, Ranma se encontraba apoyado de la puerta, evitando de esta manera que a la joven se le ocurriera irse antes de terminar la conversación.

**- ¿Mi jefe?** – Akane estaba sorprendida, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para borrar la idea que se había formado en su cabeza, no podía creerlo, su jefe no podría ser Ranma Saotome **– creí que tú eras mi jefe.**

**- Trabajas para Itsuka R&A, eso querida, significa que trabajas para mí y para mi socio** – Ryoga la miro fijamente y sonrió – **creo que serán los primeros en conocer la identidad de mi socio Ranma Saotome.**

**-Esto es el colmo** – dijo sorprendida – **ustedes no tienen límites ¿cierto?, pero les advierto que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que manejen mi vida a su antojo.**

Akane se dirigió a la salida seguida de Hasin, Ranma no se movió al contrario, sonrió triunfal**.**

**- Creo Hasin, que no tienes opción** – le entrego unos papeles al joven, este los recibió sorprendido **– fírmalos y aléjate de Akane**.

Se separó de la puerta, y los dejo salir, la pareja salió de ahí con una Akane indignada, por la situación.

**- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos –** se quejó Ukio – **no puedo creer que me hayas utilizado para esto Ryoga, acaso ¿tienes idea de lo que ella ha sufrido?, por supuesto que no, tu no estuviste con ella.**

**- Calma** – le dijo acercándose a la joven, esta intento alejarse pero él no se lo permitió, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, Ukio no se negó a este hecho – **te contaremos todo, estoy seguro que después de que escuches la otra parte de la historia que envuelve a tu amiga, estarás de acuerdo con nosotros.**

Ranma y Ryoga le contaron todo desde el principio, la historia que ellos le contaron encajo perfectamente con la que Akane le había contado, para ella era como ver la otra cara de la moneda, estaba muy sorprendida con la situación.

**- No creo que todo esto sea necesario** – dijo Ukio con seriedad – **deberían decirle las cosas directamente, estoy segura que lo entendería.**

**- No la conoces lo suficiente** – agrego el joven Saotome – **ella es muy ingenua, pero también es impulsiva, siempre está a la defensiva, si intentamos ser claros con ella,** **sacara sus conclusiones y volveremos al mismo problema que nos trajo hasta aquí, esto se pudo haber solucionado hace cinco años, si ella se hubiese quedado, su decisión no solo nos afectó a ambos.**

**- De todas maneras** – añadió Ryoga seriamente – **quiero lo que es mío, y si esta es la única manera de obtenerlo, se que al final lo entenderá, ella tiene algo como lo que a mí me arrebataron, y estoy seguro que ella hizo lo mismo que esa, no con la misma intención, pero lo hizo, solo deberé confirmarlo, eso me llevara unos cuantos días.**

Ukio tosió, ella conocía la respuesta, no tenían que confirmar nada, pero tampoco podía revelar ese secreto, no le correspondía a ella, así como tampoco podría revelar el secreto de sus Ranma y Ryoga, sintió que la cabeza le dolía, no entendió en que momento quedo en medio de los tres, estaba en medio de un triángulo de cabezas duras, de eso estaba segura, resoplo cansadamente, como podían complicar tanto las cosas, no le quedaba más que esperar, pero si las cosas no se resolvían pronto, entonces ella intervendría, no le gustaba ver el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, sobre todo si más de un inocente eran los que más sufrirían por las malas decisiones de esos tres.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lamento la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, ahora que he sacado un poquito de tiempo he subido los capitulos que faltaban.

* * *

Habían pasado casi las dos semanas desde aquel enfrentamiento con su jefe, intento evitar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que estaban tomando, pero nada le había salido como había esperado, todo lo contrario, había llegado a su casa y se había encontrado con que su querida familia se había tomado la molestia de comprarle su vestido de novia, lo peor de la situación, es que veía a su pequeña hija entusiasmada con la situación, como podía explicarle las cosas, si ya se habían encargado de llenarle la cabeza con esas ideas, sabía que su hija era inteligente, pero eso solo complicaba más las cosas.

**Krisha, ¿Dónde está Akemi?** – pregunto estrañada, hacía más de dos horas que había llegado y no veía a su pequeña por ningún lado, eso le extraño totalmente, había hablado con Hasin y este se encontraba todavía en la locación, tenía que darse prisa, solo faltaban tres días para la boda, se encontraba haciendo su equipaje, no podrían viajar los cuatro nuevamente si quería pasar desapercibida, esta vez estaba dispuesta a cambiar de rumbo, tomaría a su pequeña hija y un avión que la llevara rumbo a Brasil, estaba segura que ahí podría empezar de nuevo, solo ellas dos, pasarían años nuevamente antes de que pudieran encontrarla de nuevo, pero cuando eso sucediera, ella tendría un nuevo plan, ya lo habían hablado, tanto Krisha como Hasin estaban de acuerdo, no del todo, puesto que estos dos tenían sus opiniones al respecto, pero al final la apoyaban, es cierto que les entristecía la idea de perder contacto por completo, pero era la única forma, no podían arriesgarse a que las encontraran **– debemos irnos cuanto antes, el vuelo sale en tres horas.**

- **Tranquila, todo está listo, le hablare a Nabiki para que la traiga de vuelta** – contesto la joven, la niña se pasaba gran parte del tiempo después de la escuela con sus tías, su abuelo y la familia Saotome, Akane estaba consciente de eso, pero no había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse a ese hecho – **pero, considero Akane, que deberías terminar con esto de una vez, ya te lo había dicho, no sé pero creo que estas tomando malas decisiones nuevamente, deberías solucionarlo de una vez.**

- **No… sabes bien que es lo mejor –** hablo pausadamente y sonrió tristemente, vio cómo su amiga marco el número de su hermana, hablo unos segundos y volvió a colgar – **fue lo mejor entonces, y es lo mejor ahora.**

**- De acuerdo** – suspiro, sabía que la joven Tendo era terca y obstinada – **si ya está decidido, entonces no hay alternativa, pero si quieres apresurarte, deberías ir por akemi a la locación.**

- **¿A la locación?, no entiendo, ¿Qué hacen ahí?** – estaba sorprendida, eso no podía ser bueno, había hablado con Hasin exactamente una hora atrás, y este no le había dicho nada, e independientemente de eso, las cosas se complicaban más, ya que en la locación se encontraba el joven Saotome, debería buscar la manera de evitarlo, todo eso le llevaría cerca de dos horas y media, tenía que actuar rápido si quería alcanzar el avión.

- **No lo sé con exactitud **– contesto la joven confundida – **pero Kasumi dijo, que ese eran los planes de Nabiki para este día.**

Akane suspiro frustrada, su hermana sabia como arruinarle los planes aun sin saberlo, ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, Akane tomo las llaves de su automóvil, y decidida se dirigió a la locación donde se estaban llevando a cabo las tomas para la película, se había excedido un poco en la velocidad, pero había valido la pena, les llevo una casi una hora llegar, eso era bueno, estaba nerviosa, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y ella consideraba que esa era su única oportunidad.

Camino por donde se encontraban los camarógrafos, estaba segura que su hija se encontraría viendo las grabaciones, no se equivocó, pues pronto la diviso, pero lo que vio la dejo helada, Akemi no se encontraba con Nabiki, su hermana estaba en el otro extremo sentada observando el trabajo de los actores, mientras que su hija se encontraba hablando entusiasmada con ¿Ranma?, observo a Ukio y Ryoga a unos metros de ella, dirigiendo el trabajo, eso le extraño, se preguntó desde cuando Ukio había dejado de ayudarla, como podía permitir que su pequeña estuviera con Ranma, decidida se acercó a ellos.

- **Esto era de esperarse** – comento Krisha tranquilamente.

- **No lo pienso permitir** – aseguro decidida y llamo a su pequeña, la niña volteo a ver y sonrió en cuanto la vio, saludándola con la mano.

- **Veo que la encontraste** – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa - **¿creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?, no creas que soy tan tonto, ya lo había previsto.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – **ella se encontraba molesta, no había previsto en su tiempo, entablar una conversación con el joven.

**- ¿No te hagas la tonta Akane? – **Ranma se encontraba muy molesto, y lo demostraba en su rostro, si bien su plan había funcionado, le molestaba la actitud de la joven - **¿creíste que podrías escapar de nuevo?, no me hagas reír.**

- **Todo fue a propósito ¿cierto?** – Akane estaba seria, sabía exactamente a qué se refería, se había dado cuenta de la situación, Krisha diviso una discusión aproximarse, por lo que decidida tomo a la niña y se alejó de ahí, no podía permitirle a la pequeña ver la explosión de carácter de esos dos, lo poco que había conocido a Ranma, le bastaba para saber cómo se ponían las cosas entre esos dos cuando discutían **– y Nabiki te ayudo, usaron a mi hija para su propósito, ¿con que derecho crees que has hecho eso?**

**- Tiene los ojos más bonitos que haya visto** – dijo Ranma ignorando lo dicho por la joven Tendo, tenía una extraña mirada que la sorprendió, el observo como la niña se alejó, sonrió para después continuar **– la sonrisa más cautivadora, esa mirada dulce e inocente, es exactamente igual a ti, no podría dejarlas ir de nuevo.**

**- ¿Dejarlas?,** **¿De nuevo?** - pregunto intrigada -**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

- **Lo sé todo Akane, he investigado y se lo que hiciste **– le dijo mirándola a los ojos demostrándole la seguridad de sus palabras - **el color de sus ojos, lo engreída que suele ser a veces, el orgullo que la domina. **

-**No sé de qué hablas** – dijo ella apartando la mirada, él se acercó a ella, la tomo la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

**- Mírame** – le ordeno molesto al ver que ella se negaba a verlo a los ojos **– mírame y escúchame, no podrás salir del país, y si lo logras, lo harás sin ella.**

**- No me amenaces – **le grito fulminándolo con lamirada – **no tienes ningún derecho.**

- **¿Estas segura?, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello negro, que crees que diría una prueba de ADN** – le grito, ella se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Ranma, quiso irse pero él no la dejo - **¿Cómo se llama Akane?**

-**Akemi Tendo** – respondió ella con seguridad

**- Maldición Akane** – le grito con energía sobresaltándola, ella tembló, el jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, solo podía haber una razón para que lo hiciera – **es una Saotome, no puedes seguir negandolo, ¿o quieres que se lo pregunte personalmente?**

**-No – **grito ella suplicante** – por favor no, déjala tranquila…. no se merece esto… no merece que la metas en esto, es entre tú y yo.**

- **¿Qué yo no la meta en esto? –** reclamo incrédulo **– tú fuiste quien la metió, eres tu quien la puso en medio de toda esta situación, nunca debiste haberla apartado de mi lado, no tenías derecho.**

**- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? **– rebatió furiosa, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, que más daba, la había descubierto - **¿Qué podías ofrecerle?, tú le habías dado su lugar al hijo de otra, no iba a permitir que te burlaras de ella….en todo caso yo no lo sabía.**

- **¿de que estas hablando?** – el estaba sorprendido -** ¿Cómo que no lo sabias?**

**- Eso… no lo sabía** – aclaro levantando la voz, lo miro fijamente y pudo divisar un brillo de rencor y dolor en sus ojos **– me fui para no arrebatarle el padre a tu hijo, sabía perfectamente que si me quedaba, era un hecho que nos casaríamos, nuestros padres se encargarían de ello, yo no quería ser la culpable de destruir la ilusión de un niño…no sabía…no sabía que destruiría la ilusión de Akemi…no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me fui **– gritaba furiosa, necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor que la había atormentado por tantos años – **me entere que esperaba un hijo tuyo un mes después de haberme ido.**

**- ¿Por qué no volviste?** – estaba sorprendido, la vio bajar la mirada llena de lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se oprimía, no le gustaba verla así, se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un protector abrazo, quería consolarla, que ella sintiera que él estaría allí para ella – **no debiste quitarme esa oportunidad, yo tenía derecho a saber.**

**- No tenía caso** - limpio sus ojos y se separó de él, se irguió orgullosa, demostrando su fortaleza una vez mas, tal y como había hecho tantas veces **– había tomado mi decisión, y tú la tuya, el plan era que nunca nos encontrarías** – dijo amargamente.

- **Te equivocaste Akane** – él sonreía, su voz era suave, parecía que de momento el enojo que sentía se había esfumado – **no importa a donde vayas, siempre te encontrare, te lo dije una vez, eres mía….**

**- Ranma, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?** – le interrumpió una voz furiosa detrás de él, Akane al ver de quien se trataba, tomo una actitud seria y un porte de superioridad, demostrando seguridad - **¿Qué hace esa aquí?**

**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Shampoo?, ¿acaso me estas espiando?** – dijo molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido, su tono dulce había desaparecido **– no importa mejor así.**

**- Yo creo que mejor me voy –** Akane estaba decidida a aprovechar esa oportunidad, pero Ranma no la dejo, la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

**- Tu no vas a ningún lado** – ordeno con seriedad – **es hora de que todo este enredo se aclare.**

**-Creo que **_**esa**_** tiene razón, lo mejor que puede hacer es irse** – Shampoo hablo con desprecio.

- **Cállate Shampoo –** grito sobresaltando a ambas mujeres **– ya me tienes harto, **_**esa**_** como tú le dices , tiene nombre, y te sugiero que muestres más respeto hacia ella, no eres nadie para referirte así a mi esposa.**

Akane frunció el ceño, sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, no entendía hasta cuando el joven iba a seguir con lo mismo, ella no era, ni iba a ser su esposa.

**- Te recuerdo que tu esposa soy yo –** reclamo Shampoo confiadamente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa – **mientras yo no firme los papeles, seguiré siendo la señora Saotome.**

Ranma se carcajeo, coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Akane, Shampoo se puso roja del coraje, mientras tanto Akane estaba sorprendida, se preguntó a que estaba jugando, ella sabía que lo que Shampoo decía era cierto, Ranma se encontraba casado con la china, entonces ¿Por qué la abrazaba a ella?, ¿no debería estar con Shampoo?, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

**- Llego la hora –** dijo Ryoga acercándose con Ukio y Nabiki, los tres sonreían – **vamos Ranma, te traje de vuelta a tu esposa, creo que es hora de que me devuelvas el favor. **

**- Nunca me he ido –** explico Shampoo – **no entiendo porque dices que me trajiste de vuelta.**

**-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de ti?, yo me refiero a Akane** – aclaro Ryoga con tranquilidad – **la verdadera señora Saotome.**

**- Eso es mentira** – Shampoo no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –_**esta**_… – dijo con desprecio **– no es nadie más que una perdedora, que no pudo retener a un hombre.**

**- Ya basta** – alego Akane con furia soltándose de Ranma – **ya estoy harta de tantas tonterías, en primer lugar no soy esposa de Ranma, en segundo no sé qué pretenden pero exijo que me lo expliquen ahora, no pienso seguirles el juego, ahhh y **_**esta**_– se señaló a si misma enfrentando a Shampoo con rabia **– como tú le llamas, se llama Akane Tendo, y que te quede claro, **_**esta perdedora**_**, es madre de una Saotome** – dijo con orgullo, no pensaba dejarse, se había cansado de la joven china, no iba a permitir que siempre se refiriera a ella de esa manera, después de todo ese era su lugar, la madre de la hija de Ranma, tal vez no era la esposa, pero al menos tenía un vínculo con el joven, una verdad que siempre negaba aceptar, porque había decidido que sería su secreto.

**-Mientes** – le grito la china – **son mentiras, tu hija no es una Saotome, el único hijo de Ranma es el mío.**

**- Te dije que podía destruir tu mundo perfecto – **le recordó con una sonrisa la joven Tendo – **este secreto que he guardado desde que me fui, acaba de destruir tu burbuja, aunque no quieras Akemi Saotome Tendo es ahora parte de la vida de tu esposo, no estaba en mis planes que así fuera, pero no pienso permitir que sigas tratándome como a una cualquiera, cuando la que se metió en medio fuiste tú, cuando la cualquiera eres tú, tu que te metiste en la cama de un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse.**

**- Te equivocas Akane** – intervino Ukio **– querrás decir un hombre casado - **Akane la miro interrogante, no entedia que es lo que su amiga estaba tratando de decirle **– vamos Ranma, debes decírselo, merece saberlo.**

**- ¿Saber qué?** – pregunto Akane con el ceño fruncido **- ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho?, acaso te encontrabas casado con otra antes.**

**- Si** – contesto tajantemente, Akane lo miro furiosa, eso era el colmo, se había prometido a ella misma, no decir ni reclamar nada, pero, le era imposible, ella lo amaba, nunca dejo de hacerlo – **no estoy casado con Shampoo, los papeles que ella firmo, no fueron precisamente un contrato de matrimonio**.

- **Eres un cretino, estuviste conmigo cuando sabias que no debías **– estaba furiosa y quiso abofetearlo, pero él no lo permitió, le había tomado de las muñecas con fuerza.

- **No seas tonta, mi esposa eres tu Akane Saotome, ¿es que ya lo olvidaste?, ¿olvidaste el día en que nos casamos?** – el la miro con seriedad, ella estaba en shock, trataba de recordar, miro a Ukio, su amiga asintió con la cabeza, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, Nabiki sonreía, ¿acaso le estaban diciendo la verdad?, ella era acaso una Saotome.

**-E-eso, no es posible** – dijo en un susurro – **tú y yo nunca nos casamos, te casaste con Shampoo –** levanto la cara y lo miro escudriñándolo quería saber si él estaba hablando en serio **– solo me estas tomando el pelo, no te creo.**

Ranma llamo a un joven que se encontraba cerca de ellos, esto le extraño, vio como el hombre de gafas le entrego un folder con unos papeles.

**- Ábrelo** – le ordeno a Akane, ella obedeció, comenzó a revisar el contenido, abrió enormemente los ojos, estaba sorprendida por la información contenida en ese folder, comenzó a pasar cada documento con rapidez, no podía creerlo, le habían dicho la verdad, ella efectivamente estaba casada con el joven Saotome hace seis años, abrazo los papeles y se dejó caer al suelo, no entendía como pudo haberlo olvidado – **¿ahora lo entiendes Akane?, quería que te casaras conmigo como nuestros padres nos están exigiendo, solo para darte una boda como tú te mereces.**

Shampoo se acercó a ella y le arrebato el folder, lo abrió y lo reviso, tomo los papeles y se dispuso a hacerlos pedazos, ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven..

**- Vamos querida** – le dijo Ryoga – **nos crees tan tontos, solo eran unas copias.**

**- No me importa, el niño es mío** – puso sus manos en las caderas, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – y no pienso entregártelo.

**- Lo siento Shampoo** – añadió Ranma con una sonrisa – **pero la ventaja que a ti nunca te haya interesado tu hijo, es que el único que sabe dónde encontrarlo soy yo, tú firmaste los papeles, debiste haberlos leído.**

**- Me tendiste una trampa** – reclamo furiosa.

**- No me hagas reír, la única que nos tendió una trampa fuiste tú, sabes bien que nunca me metería contigo, me drogaste, pero aun así no obtuviste nada de mí, es cierto, tuve mis dudas al principio, pero cometiste el error de mezclar a Ryoga en esto **– el joven Saotome, la miro con frialdad – **¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?**

- **Pero….tu te casaste conmigo** – lo miro interrogante, no estaba segura de nada, la habían descubierto – **todo era real.**

**- Te equivocas Shampoo, no podía darte algo que no tenía, yo ya estaba casado con Akane, que ella lo haya olvidado en ese momento es otra historia** – dijo mirando a su joven esposa, está bajo la mirada avergonzada, por más que trataba de recordar no lo lograba, no sabía con exactitud en que momento había contraído matrimonio con el – **veo que todavía no lo recuerdas.**

Se acercó a ella, Akane retrocedió, el tenía un brillo en la mirada que ya había visto antes, un brillo que hacía años que no veía, el la deseaba, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y eso le asusto, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, el sonrió, sabía bien lo que le estaba ocasionando en esos momentos, no lo había olvidado.

**Flash Back**

* * *

Seis años atrás, Akane se encontraba en Tokio tomando un curso sobre medios audiovisuales, le llevaría tres meses, estaría muy ocupada, debería tomar el curso que la mantendría muy ocupada y encargarse de planear su boda, la fecha para ya había sido fijada por sus padres, a pesar de ser un matrimonio impuesto se encontraba sumamente feliz, ella se había enamorado de Ranma, por lo tanto no tenía ningún inconveniente. Entro al pequeño departamento que había conseguido, no era muy grande pero era cómodo, suspiro, se sentía sola, extrañaba a Ranma, no había hecho muchos amigos en Tokio así que opto por volver a su departamento a descansar un rato, era viernes, recordó que cada viernes se reunía con los amigos de Ranma en el centro comercial, se llevaba muy bien con ellos, las chicas eran muy amables con ella y los muchachos, pues ellos sabían perfectamente que era la novia de Ranma, por lo tanto la respetaban, se la pasaba bastante bien con el grupo, suspiro, ya llevaba un mes así, había visto a Ranma en dos ocasiones que había tenido que ir a Nerima, el tenia clases por lo tanto no podía estar con ella.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un poco de té, comió unas galletas y decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de dormir un poco, de esa manera evitaría pensar cuanto añoraba su vida en Nerima.

**- Hola preciosa** – escucho la voz de Ranma, segundos después sintió como los brazos de su novio la rodeaban por detrás, presiono el interruptor de la luz para que la habitación se iluminara – **¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?**

**- Bobo, son las nueve, es temprano** – no podía evitar sonreír, estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí, si la idea del joven era sorprenderla lo había logrado - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Quería verte** – deposito un beso en su cuello **– besarte** – depósito otro beso más, ella cerro los ojos **- abrazarte** – le dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a el - **pero me has hecho esperar demasiado.**

**-Debiste haberme avisado** – ella deposito un leve besos en sus labios **– la clase se extendió.**

**- No importa, solo quería sorprenderte** – y repentinamente se apodero de sus labios con una necesidad implacable, llevaba casi un mes sin verla, necesitaba sentirla, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, ella respondió gustosa, en cuestión de segundos, el beso había subido de tono, la situación se estaba poniendo acalorada, ya no se trataba de un simple beso lleno de amor, sino de uno lleno de amor, deseo y pasión.

**- E..espera…Ranma** – susurro con dificultad, apenas podía contenerse, sentía que desfallecería ante los besos y las caricias que estaba recibiendo de su futuro esposo – **creo que deberíamos parar.**

**-¿Por qué? –** pregunto mientras besaba vehementemente su cuello, dejando suaves mordiscos por sus hombros, la oyó suspirar deseosa – **no quiero parar, te necesito.**

**- No me estoy cuidando, no nos hemos visto en varias semanas, no pensé que fuera necesario **- ella se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del joven Saotome, sentía sus piernas temblar, estaba sumamente segura que no resistiría la tentación por mucho tiempo.

**- No importa** – la recostó suavemente en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa amarilla que ella traía – **serás mi esposa de todas formas.**

**- Para eso todavía faltan varios meses mas **– a pesar de que su mente le decía las consecuencias de sus actos, no podía evitarlo, mientras hablaban se encargaban de ir quitando la molesta ropa que les impedía lograr su objetivo – **sabes bien lo que pasara si continuamos.**

**- Eso no es problema, quiero casarme contigo, convertirte en mi esposa, mañana mismo iremos al ayuntamiento a casarnos** – y la beso de una forma que acabo con la poca cordura de ambos, se cegaron por completo ante todo raciocinio.

Ranma la observaba dormir tranquilamente, estaba boca abajo, cubierta únicamente por la sabana, el pasaba sus dedos por su espalda dejando dulces y placenteras caricias que la hacían hacer gestos, él sonreía ante cada gesto de ella, le parecía realmente encantadora, le gustaba tenerla así, en esos momentos se dio cuenta, que en realidad deseaba tanto tenerla de esa forma cada mañana, no separarse de ella, despertar con ella a su lado siempre, el sabia la solución perfecta para esa situación, si bien se casarían en unos meses, esa era decisión de sus padres, él quería tomar su propia decisión, quería ser el quien decidiera cuando y como, y en esos momentos, él estaba decidido, lo haría ese día, no había nada que pensar, todo era claro, quería que ese día Akane Tendo se convirtiera en Akane Saotome.

**- Vamos dormilona despierta – **la llamo suavemente besando su lóbulo izquierdo, ella se removió en la cama ante la sensación – **si no te levantas llegaremos tarde.**

**- ¿Tarde?, ¿tarde para qué?- estaba somnolienta, miro el reloj de su mesita y vio que eran apenas las ocho de la mañana** – Ranma, son las ocho, es sábado, mi clase empieza a hasta las diez.

**- Hoy no iras** – le sonrió de una forma que a ella le pareció de lo más atractivo **– no querrás perderte tu boda.**

**- ¿De que estas hablando? – **estaba extrañada, pero entonces recordó lo último que habían hablado la noche anterior – **no hablaras en serio.**

- **Créeme, que hablo muy en serio** – se colocó sobre de ella y la beso – **vamos date prisa, quiero tenerte a mi lado cada día de mi vida, ya no quiero que me dejes solo en la primera oportunidad que tengas, no te lo voy a permitir, a partir de ahora, si te alejas de mí, te encontrare donde sea.**

**- Tonto** – dijo con una risita - **¿Por qué he de alejarme de ti?.**

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**- ¡Es cierto!, ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?** – estaba sorprendida ante su descuido, después de ese día había tenido los siguiente dos meses muy ocupados, pasaba más tiempo con Ranma durante la noche y parte de la mañana, durante las tardes asistía a sus cursos, terminaba muy cansada que en algún punto su mente decidió guardarse para sí misma ese importante hecho **– tienes razón, estamos casados, dios mío, he sido una tonta todo este tiempo, pero eso no cambia nada – dijo tristemente – tienes un hijo con Shampoo.**

**- No has entendido nada, eres una tonta **– reclamo Hibiki exaltado sobándose las sienes - **¿Qué no te das cuenta de nada?, el niño es mío, por eso necesitaba tu ayuda, la necesite antes, pero fuiste una necia, lo arruinaste.**

**- No me levantes la voz** – reclamo ella molesta **- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?**

**- Akane** – Ranma le hablo con dulzura – **el niño es hijo de Ryoga, se le hizo la prueba de ADN cuando nació, pero debido a que tarda demasiado, mientras esperábamos los resultados, el niño fue registrado como un Saotome.**

**- Eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?** – los miro con sospecha, no estaba entendiendo nada, quería saber exactamente a donde querían llegar, ella era una mujer inteligente, pero sabía bien que esos dos solo complicaban las cosas, aun cuando se podían solucionar con facilidad, ellos tenían que darle tantas vueltas al asunto complicándolo todo – **solo debes reclamarlo con la prueba de paternidad.**

**- Ese es el punto declaro Ryoga** – suspiro con pesadez, Akane siempre había sido tan testaruda, y eso le constaba desde que su amigo se la presento – **debo reclamarlo a la madre y el padre legal del niño, o sea, Ranma y tú, tu eres quien debe devolverme la custodia.**

Akane lo miro incrédula, no entendía donde se había perdido, sabía que había olvidado ser la señora Saotome, pero estaba segura que no era la madre del hijo de Ryoga, eso lo recordaba muy bien, tampoco estaba cuando el niño nació, por lo tanto, no entendió que le quería decir, ¿Cómo esperaba que le cediera la custodia si ella no la tenía?

**- En serio explíquenme** – dijo frustrada, y se cruzó de brazos.

**- Eres mi esposa, por lo tanto el niño es de mi esposa –** declaro Ranma con una sonrisa, le encantaba recordarle que estaba casada con el - **eso dice en los papeles de adopción que firmo Shampoo, Kozuo se encargó del asentamiento del niño, legalmente su madre eres tú.**

**- Ni lo sueñes** – reclamo Shampoo **– ¿creen que se los voy a dejar tan fácil?**

**- No es necesario** – rebatió el hombre de gafas, entregándoles unos papeles y un bolígrafo a Akane – **señora Saotome, solo tiene que firmar esos documentos, y automáticamente el señor Hibiki será el tutor del niño.**

Akane miro los papeles y los reviso con preocupación, no conocía al niño, pero tenía una hija, por lo tanto se encontraba dudosa, no sabía si al firmar le afectaría en algo ala pequeño, Ranma se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su esposa, se aceco a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara.

**- Todo va a estar bien no tienes de que preocuparte, a ella nunca le importo, él siempre ha convivido con mi madre y las niñeras, de hecho siempre ha pasado más tiempo con Ryoga, él sabe, no es nada que le hayamos ocultado** – ella lo miro agradecida, tomo el bolígrafo y firmo con más tranquilidad.

Ryoga tomo los documentos y se acercó a Shampoo con una sonrisa de victoria, le había ganado, su venganza estaba hecha, le hizo creer durante años que estaba casada con Ranma cuando en realidad, lo que ella había firmado era carta de adopción a nombre de Akane Saotome, sin darse cuenta había entregado a su hijo a la mujer que más daño había hecho, eso le complacía mucho, sin contar el hecho que el por fin había recuperado lo que ella le había negado tantos años atrás, él se había enamorado de la joven china, pero después se dio cuenta que ella solamente lo había utilizado para quedar embarazada y engañar a Ranma, el joven Saotome no le creyó, pero esta astutamente se presentó ante Akane, antes de que ellos pudieran decirle algo, acerca de las sospechas que tenían de la situación, Akane le creyó y ahí había comenzado el calvario de los tres, Ranma perdió a su esposa días antes de que se llevara la ceremonia religiosa, Akane se alejó sin saber que todo había sido una trampa, dejo a su hija crecer sin un padre, y él no había podido recuperar a su hijo por la ausencia de la joven señora Saotome.

**- Vamos Akane** – la llamo Ukio con una sonrisa, ella vio la mirada de su amiga y estaba casi segura que no había entendido de todo el plan de Ranma y Ryoga **– es fácil, solo analízalo y veras.**

**- Es que en serio no entiendo del todo, tanto misterio ¿por esto?.**

**- Veras, cuando te fuiste, evitaste que Ryoga recuperara al pequeño, Shampoo no se lo iba a entregar, y en ausencia de la madre adoptiva, todo se pudo haber complicado, por "abandonó", sé que fueron tontos eso no te los discuto** – miro con desaprobación a los dos hombres que las observaban, y escuchaban con atención – **pero Ryoga quería vengarse de Shampoo, y que mejor idea que ser vencida por ti, ella quería ser la esposa de Ranma y la madre de su hijo, pero te le adelantaste, eso lo sabían ellos, pero no ella, y la única con el poder de decidir sobre el niño eras tú.**

**- ¡que tonto!** – sonrió – **solo complican las cosas, son como niños.**

**- Volviendo al tema del matrimonio** – Ranma recordó un detalle que lo había estado volviendo loco – **permíteme recordarte, que tu matrimonio con Hasin es nulo, no puede ser válido porque tú ya estabas casada.**

**- Tonto, ¿no habías investigado? –** sonrió burlonamente, el la miro extrañado, ahora era el, quien no entendía nada.

**- Señor Saotome** – hablo el hombre de lentes a su amigo – **le dije que tenía más información y no me quiso escuchar, siempre se apresura.**

**- Explícate** – ordeno enfadado.

**- La señora se encuentra casada únicamente con usted** – Ranma arqueo una ceja incrédulo – **nunca contrajo matrimonio con el señor Hasin.**

Miro a Akane esperanzado, con dificultad, se había hecho a la idea, de que su esposa había sido de otro que no era el, ella le sonrió con dulzura.

**- Solo quería que vieras que no soy debí, creí que realmente me habías engañado, cuando no tuve alternativa y volví, tenía que hacerte creer que había formado una familia, no podía permitir que te enteraras de la verdad que envolvía a Akemi** – miro a sus Krisha con una sonrisa agradecida **– es esposo de Krisha, ellos accedieron a ayudarme.**

Ranma se acercó a ella y la beso intempestivamente, estaba tan feliz, no podía evitar no demostrarlo, cuando se separó de ella le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Ranma y Akane se casaron tres días después, tal y como sus padres les habían ordenado, nunca les dijeron que ya se encontraban casados, pero para ellos, que mejor idea que volverse a casar, y esta vez en una ceremonia religiosa, Akemi sabía que su papa era Ranma, ya que desde que nació, Akane le había hablado mucho de él, incluso le había mostrado fotografías de ellos dos juntos, no quería que su hija creciera sin saber de su padre, por esa razón, cuando nació le dio el apellido Saotome, sabía muy bien que si se encontraran en otra situación, él nunca se habría negado, Ukio y Ryoga se comprometieron, mientras tanto Krisha y Hasin regresaron a su país, ya no tenían nada que hacer en Japón, solo habían llegado con ella para poder ayudarla, pero ya no era necesario, y extrañaban a su familia.

Los padres de ambos hicieron una gran fiesta cuando se enteraron que la verdadera heredera, era Akemi Saotome Tendo, se sorprendieron y los reprendieron, pero al final termianron festejando. A Shampoo le pusieron una orden de restricción, no querían arriesgarse a que intentara algo contra los pequeños Hibiki y Saotome.

* * *

**Dedicado a la memoria de Cinthya C. Aguirre 1980 – 2005**

* * *

**Esta historia no la planee, solamente surgió al enterarme del lamentable deceso de una muy querida amiga mía hace 7 años, era algo que no sabía, debido a que deje de verla hace casi 10 años. Ella era de El Salvador un país en América Central, era una persona amable y luchadora, a quien le toco vivir la peor de las injusticias a mi parecer, a los 15 la obligaron a contraer matrimonio con el hijo de un amigo de la familia, un matrimonio por conveniencia, ya que esa familia, era poseedora de una planta textil, ella obedeció, lo cual dio inicio al infierno que vivió durante 3 años, el hombre que era mucho mayor que ella, se encargaba de maltratarla física y psicológicamente, la engaño múltiples ocasiones, llevaba a sus amantes a la casa de ambos, mientras a ella la encerraba bajo llave durante días, en ocasiones él se iba con esa mujeres, dejándola a ella encerrada en su casa, bajo llave sin poder salir, y cada que el volvía, se encargaba de abusar sexualmente de ella y la golpeaba salvajemente, un día aprovecho el descuido de él y tomo una de las llaves de la casa, espero que se durmiera, tomo a su pequeño de 2 años y huyo, hizo lo más riesgoso pedir aventones para que la llevaran lejos de ahí, pero no le importó, tenía más pánico a ser encontrada, sabía que la golpearía hasta matarla si eso sucedía. Ella no podía recurrir a su familia, porque ellos la habían metido en eso y sabían perfectamente lo que le hacían, pero su madre solo le respondía" es tu esposo, es tu deber", así que no podía contar con ellos, trabajo en varios lugares de forma temporal, pero nunca se quedaba más de dos días, por temor a ser encontrada, como pudo logro llego a Belice, donde se estableció durante tres meses, donde trabajo como costurera, hasta que decidida, con la ayuda de unos conocidos del lugar donde trabajaba, se decidió a cruzar a Quintana Roo, México, aun inquieta se movió entre los estados de la península de Yucatán, hasta que se estableció en la ciudad donde yo vivía, la conocí en el trabajo, en ese entonces solo contaba con 19 años, me conto su historia, yo era más joven que ella, pero me indigno lo que le hicieron, estudio enfermería y se juntó con un conocido de las dos, fuimos amigas durante dos años hasta que deje de verla cuando me mude de casa, en muchas ocasiones pregunte a unos conocidos por ella, y la mayoría de las veces me decían que se encontraba bien, solamente que no podía tener más hijos, producto de los golpes recibidos por el salvaje de su esposo, también me contaron que un año después de que me fui ella desapareció, al principio no le tome importancia, pues ella no vivía tranquila, por el miedo a que la encontraran, supuse que había decido cambiar de residencia, hasta hace tres semanas que me encontré con una amiga nuestra, y me informo que ella tenía a su hijo, que por cierto está estudiando la preparatoria, esta amiga me conto que un día en la madrugada llego a su casa desesperada, le pidió que por favor cuidara de su hijo, lo único que le dijo es que tenía que volver a su país, no quiso dar razones, pero al parecer volvió, no se supo nada de ella hasta dos años después, cuando mi amiga recibió un sobre, donde Cinthya le suplicaba no abandonara a su hijo, que le habían tendido una trampa, en el sobre venia un documento firmado por ella, donde cedía la patria potestad del niño, le cedía los derechos de la cuenta de ahorro que ella tenía, en la que decía no era mucho, pero era todo lo que tenía antes de marcharse, en la carta ella escribió, y me consta porque mi amiga me la mostro la carta, era su letra "amiga, me tendieron una trampa, te mando esto, lo he intentado hacer durante meses pero no había tenido la oportunidad, esto me va a costar unas costillas o rotas o tal vez más, no creo volver, tal vez cuando lo recibas ya esté muerta, dile a mi enano que lo amo" , mi amiga decidió averiguar y contrato un investigador, lo que encontró no fue nada favorable, Cinthya había muerto misteriosamente a los 25 años de edad, fue declarada muerte accidental, ya que supuestamente cayo del segundo piso de su casa, supuestamente su "preocupado" esposo encontró el cadáver cuando llego de trabajar.**

**Como ven lo que escribí se desvía bastante de la realidad, pero en mi obsesión de la serie, me imagine, que así me hubiera gustado que fueran las cosas, para mi este es su final feliz, donde quiera que se encuentre, se que a ella le hubiera encantado un final asi para su historia, siempre le encantaron mis absurdas ideas.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE NO ES MUY BUENA, PERO CRÉANME QUE FUE DIFÍCIL HACERLA PENSANDO EN LO OCURRIDO, PERO LA HE HECHO PARA ELLA, PARA QUE VIVA SU HISTORIA A TRAVÉS DE LO QUE ESCRIBO, DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA. PROMETO QUE APENAS PUEDA COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR ACERCA DE LA IDEA QUE LE PLATIQUÉ EN MI HISTORIA ANTERIOR, SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA REALMENTE BUENA E INTERESANTE.**

**Saludos y un caluroso abrazo a todos :D**


End file.
